No, My Master!
by SasuSakuKawaii
Summary: She hates him but she doesn't have a choice but to marry him. He hurts her more than he can imagine and gives all of his love to his first wife. But as Sakura falls in love with him everything changes. He finally feels the love that was there for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I am back! So here is my new story! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you think! Arigatou Minna! ^_^**

**______________________________________________________________**

"Sakura! Wake Up!" yelled Sakura's mom.

"I am already up!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura left her room and went into her sister's room. She knocked on the door.

"Hinata-chan! Are you up?" asked Sakura with a grin.

"Yes, Sakura-chan!" answered Hinata.

"Good! Because today is a big day!" said Sakura as she headed to the kitchen.

When Hinata heard that she blushed.

"Good Morning Mom!" said Sakura with a smile.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan! Are you ready for your big day?" asked her mother with a smile.

"Aaah don't remind me!" said Sakura.

"But why are you so upset? You should be happy that you are one of the candidates to be king's wife!" said Sakura's mom with a questioning look on her face.

"But mom how he is going to choose the right wife when he doesn't even know us?" Sakura said with anger.

"That's why he is calling you all to find the right one!" Sakura's mom said.

"And do you want to know why you and your sister wear the masks on your face? Because you two have been chosen as candidates by the two royal families since you two were born! That's why no one ever seen your faces even your dad and I haven't seen your faces!" Sakura's mom said with a smile.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!" Sakura yelled in question

"Yes, Sakura! Please don't yell!" said Sakura's mom.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Sakura said.

"I tried telling you a week ago but the only one who listened is Hinata!" Sakura's mom said as she smiled.

"Mooom! But Hinata likes Naruto-kun and she is okay that she is a candidate because she loves him! We've been friends since we were eight! But I don't like the Sasuke's majesty! The great Uchiha and bla bla bla! Plus he is a JERK!" Sakura said as she turned away from her mother and folded her hands.

"Sakura! Don't say that! He is very polite, clever, handsome, stron-" she got interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah I know but he is not really like that! You can see it on his face! He thinks that he is all that and better than us just because he is the king!" Sakura said.

"Ok, ok Sakura! Go get dressed and help Hinata too!" said Sakura's mom laughing from her daughters seriousness.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey, teme! Are you excited?!" asked Naruto with huge grin on his face.

"No..." Sasuke answered not really caring.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Naruto yelled right in Sasuke's ear.

"I have no idea why you are the king of your city! You act like a five year old." said Sasuke angered and almost deafened by Naruto.

"What? I am just excited to get a wife and I already have someone in mind! Her eyes are so pretty and she has long soft hair!" said Naruto imagining the girl he loves.

"Then why are you doing this whole "find a good wife thing"? asked Sasuke.

"Because its a tradition!" said Naruto a bit angrily.

"So what about you teme?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I'll just see what the girls look like and I guess I'll choose one. If don't find the one I like I will do another search." Sasuke said not really caring.

"Teme! Your talking about girls like they are objects! They are soft and gentle creatures and without them there wouldn't be men." said Naruto angrily and at the same time imagining the girl he loves. "Well...most of them." he then added remembering one of his close friends.

Sasuke just looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Anyways teme! You better take this seriously or u will pick another bad wife like the one you have right now!" Naruto said remembering Sasuke's wife as chills ran down his spine.

"What did you see in her anyways? She is just horrible! She is stupid, selfish and she is a slu-" Naruto said as he got interrupted.

"I told you not to talk about her like that!" Sasuke said angrily with his voice raised a bit and a with a glare.

"What! I am just telling the truth! And don't you give me that look! What do you see in her anyways?" Naruto said curiously.

"Well....she was the only one who cared for me the others were fans! But she actually was the one who cared and comforted me!" Sasuke said remembering his childhood.

"Well Sasuke that doesn't look like she cares she is just obsessed with you man! Can't you she is all over you and thinks only about 'that'" said Naruto with a disgusted look.

Sasuke didn't care what others said about their marriage as long as she was with him. But the thing is in the past few months he started feeling disgusted around her and when she tried to touch or kiss him he was on verge of puking.

"Ok, teme! I have to go the ceremony starts in 10 minutes! Look carefully because you will find a beautiful girl among the candidates!" Naruto said with a grin as he exited the room.

Sasuke once again looked at his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn..." he said thinking of who Naruto had in mind.

______________________________________________________________________

"S-Sakura-chan isn't this too much?" Hinata asked while blushing.

"Just be quiet! We are candidates to be the kings' wifes so we have to look beautiful! Even though I don't want to look beautiful for that jerk!" Sakura said as she remembered the king.

Sakura was helping Hinata get dressed.

When she was done Hinata looked stunning.

She was dressed into a long lavender colored skirt. A lavender bra decorated with beautiful bids and rhine stones. A belt around her waist also decorated with bids and rhinestones. The mask covering her face also a lavender colored one with bids on it. Her hair were down and a vail with rhine stones covered her head. She wore lavender flats with rhine stones on them. Her lips were covered with soft pink lipgloss.

"OMG! Hinata you look beautiful!" said Sakura with a grin and started jumping up and down.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! But you look even more beautiful!" Hinata said while blushing.

"Oh, its nothing!" Sakura replied while blushing.

Sakura wore a pink bra also decorated with rhine stones and bids. A long pink skirt with bids. Pink flats with rhine stones on them. The belt on her thin waist matched the bra. Her mask was pink with rhinestones on it. Her long pink hair were down almost reaching her butt. She wore a light pink lipgloss. A bracelet on her right fist that she had since she was a little girl. The skirt perfectly fitted and covered her curvy body.

"Well, we have to go!" Sakura said as she headed for the door.

"Mom we are ready!" Sakura said as she saw her mom putting on her shoes.

"You two look gorgeous! And you Sakura look a bit too beautiful to be someone who doesn't want to be the king's wife!" Sakura's mom said with a smirk.

"Well, mom I am only dressed like this because I dress for myself, and plus i don't want to look like some plain girl." Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"So you are trying to impress him! And to show how beautiful you are?!" said Sakura's mom with another smirk.

"N-No! What are you saying mom!" said Sakura as she blushed.

"Ok, girls! Let's head out!" said Sakura's mom with a smile.

______________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! Oooh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! So here is chapter 2! Enjoy! ^_^**

**I don't own Naruto! T_T LOL **

**______________________________________________________________________**

Sakura, Hinata, and their mother were near the king's palace.

They walked there because their house was only twenty minutes away from the palace. They lived in a rich place. Their dad couldn't come because he is a general in the king's army and he couldn't attend the ceremony because he had some kind of business to take care of. He would come home once or twice a month. But he was very busy and the king usually sent him to other cities and countries to maintain the peace.

The two sisters were wrapped in veils so their bodies wouldn't be exposed to the sun and the public eyes. Sakura's head was covered with a light pink veil which also covered her upper body. Hinata also wore a veil the same way Sakura wore hers but it was a light purple colored one.

"Maan! I am soo not looking forward to this!" Sakura said signing.

"Sakura! Be more positive like Hinata! I know you don't like the king but if he chooses you...then you don't have a choice but be his wife. Still this can't be changed because you were chosen as a candidate the day you were born. Plus our families were really good friends before....everything changed." Sakura's mom said with a little anger in her voice until the last sentence when her eyes became sad.

"What is it mom?" Sakura asked concerned.

"No, its nothing....I just remembered what happened to the king's family." Sakura's mom said with her eyes saddening even more.

"Oh..I am sorry." said Sakura and lowered her eyes.

She knew what happened with his family but not in details. She heard her father telling her mother when she was about twelve years old that his parents were killed. Her saddened at the thought. She shouldn't be so cold towards him. Maybe that's why he had that attitude.

"Well, let's not think about sad things! There is an exciting day ahead of us!" Sakura's mom said with a smile.

"Well at least I will get to see my little sister's happy face!" said Sakura while smiling through her mask.

Hinata blushed at the comment. Hinata was only one year younger than Sakura but still Sakura called her little sister. Sakura is sixteen and Hinata is fiveteen.

"Its good that Naruto-sama decided to have the ceremony here and at the same time as Sasuke-sama's ceremony!" Sakura's mom said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's very nice of him!" Sakura said.

Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were friends since they were eight years old. The Uzumaki, Haruno, and Uchiha families were very good friends because their parents were all childhood friends. Sasuke wasn't friends with Sakura and Hinata because he was busy impressing his father by studying and training.

"I guess..I'll try to be nicer towards the king." Sakura smiled to herself as they entered the kings beautiful and huge palace.

______________________________________________________________________

"Well, well who do I see here? If it isn't forehead girl!" Ino said with a smirk.

"Same to you pig face!" Sakura replied back with a smirk.

"You haven't even seen my face forehead!" Ino replied with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't need to because even if I see your face you would still look like a pig!" Sakura said with an even bigger smirk.

Ino was fuming with anger now.

"Well we will see who will be calling me a pig face when I will get married to my wonderful Sasuke-kun!" Ino said with sparkling eyes.

"I'll be only glad for you. But don't forget about his first wife. I heard she is selfish and ugly." Sakura said.

'_Well she is right about that._' Ino thought to herself.

"Well good luck Ino-pig!" said Sakura as she walked off and got in the line with other candidates.

_____________________________________________________________________

There was a total of five candidates for each king. Naruto decided to choose a wife in Sasuke's castle because the most important candidate lived in the city that Sasuke ruled over. So she didn't have to go all the way to the city he ruled over plus he wanted to see who his best friend would choose.

Sasuke was sitting on the throne and about a meter away Naruto was sitting in his throne which the servants had to carry all the way from another city. Five girls were lined up in front of each of them and a man was announcing their names as each of the girls bowed.

Ayame Yamagata, Ino Yamanaka, Aoi Suzuki, Sakura Haruno, Utada Takahashi. After all the names have been called each candidate had to walk to the king so he could take a better look at them. Each candidate came up to the king but he looked like he didn't have any interest in any of them. Once again as each candidate came out to the king their names were called out.

Ino Yamanaka. As she came up to the king you could see her smiling through her dark purple mask. She bowed as her eyes were sparkling. Sasuke took a look at her.

"Next...." he said without emotion.

'_WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HOW COULD HE RESIST ME AND MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!' _Ino thought to herself as she descended the small stairs and went back to the line.

Aoi Suzuki. Sasuke just glanced at her.

"Next...." he once again said.

Sakura Haruno. Sasuke glanced up. His eyes widened. She had beautiful emerald eyes that were filled with life and mysteries. Her abnormal pink hair were sticking out a bit under the veil that covered her head. He was amazed at her beauty. He wondered what she could be hiding under that veil. If her eyes were so beautiful what would her body and face look like.

"Her!" Sasuke said.

Sakura was shocked as were all the candidates.

'_That's my girl! I knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. After all she gets her beauty after me! _' Sakura's mom thought as a huge smile emerged on her face.

'WHAT! IS THIS A JOKE! HE CHOSE ME!' Sakura was so shocked and sad. But at the same time excited because she wanted to show him what she got!

Naruto of course without a doubt chose his wonderful Hinata. She blushed when the man haven't even announced her name Naruto said that he chooses her. She blushed madly as she almost lost her balance but Naruto caught her. The whole crowd of guests got up from their sits as they were shocked at the kings reaction.

_____________________________________________________________________

"I am so proud of you girls! I didn't doubt for even a second that you two would be chosen! said the girls' mom as they were led by a moon to a meeting room after the ceremony.

As they entered the room the man motioned for the to sit down at the table. The two kings were sitting at the end of the table. One on one end and the other on the other end.

"Welcome, please join us for lunch." said a man with long brown hair and lavender eyes. He worked for the king and he also was Sakura's and Hinata's cousin. He was Sasuke's right hand.

Both girls smiled at him through their masks and sat down at the table. Naruto was looking at Hinata with a huge grin.

Hinata Haruno. Tomorrow morning you will be picked up by the king's caravan and you will travel to the king's city. Please have all your belongings ready.

The city that Naruto ruled over wasn't that far away from the one that Sasuke ruled over.

It was only two hours away.

Sakura Haruno. You too will be picked up by the king's guards tomorrow morning. Have your belongings ready. You will be showed around the castle. The marriage ceremony will be in three days which is Friday unless the king changes his mind.

As Neji kept talking Sasuke was staring at Sakura the whole time. She felt herself being watched by him which made her uneasy. Sasuke was excited to see her without the veil and get to know her but he only would see her without the veil on the day of their marriage.

When the meeting ended the Haruno family headed home.

As Sakura crawled in her bed and laid down she remembered his charming onyx eyes. A blush came up to her cheeks.

'Why was he staring at me like that! It's like he saw through me!' she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________

"I'll miss you Hinata-chan!" the girls' mother said with tears in her eyes as she gave her daughter a hug.

Sakura gave her sister a hug.

"I'll miss you little sister!" Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Sakura-chan! Please take care and tell me how everything goes!" Hinata said as tears were running down her face.

A minute later the guards knocked on the door and asked for Hinata's belongings.

Another two minutes later Sasukes guards came to get Sakura's belongings.

The family came out to their front yard as they saw Naruto's caravan. Naruto stuck out his head out of this carriage like thing which four men in the front and four men on the back were caring.

Sakura came up to Naruto.

"You better take care of Hinata! Or else..." Sakura's eyes turned red and she made an evil face.

Naruto backed away from her sensing the killer intent.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied. Even though he was a king he was still scared of her not even his guards would be able to stop her from attacking him. It happened about tree times that he got her mad. But the third time he got her really mad and she almost ripped his head off.

Hinata got into the carriage like thing with Naruto's help and the caravan started moving. Sakura and her mother waved at them.

The carriage like thing was waiting for Sakura.

"Oooh Sakura! I will miss you!" Sakura's mom gave her a hug.

"Its okay mom! We will be able to see each other! Plus we live only twenty minutes away from the palace." Sakura said as she got on the carriage like thing.

Twenty minutes later they got to the castle. Neji greeted her. The castle's little towers were rounded.

**A/N: Like the ones in Aladdin! ^_^**

She still was amazed at how big and beautiful the palace was.

"So, Sakura! There are a total of three hundred rooms in this part of the palace and two hundred in the other part! So do you want to get started?" Neji said.

Sakura's jaw dropped under the mask. Why the heck did he need so many rooms!

"Aaah this will be a long day!" Sakura said as Neji chuckled at her expression.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Okay people so here's Chapter 2! Maaan this took a while! Have a great Halloween night! And ten more reviews please!!!! The more reviews I get the more I have a wish to write another chapter! Ja ne! ^_^ Aishteru minna! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I decided to update even though I only got 7 reviews! T_T Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ It makes me happy! You have no idea with how much curiosity I read the reviews! Please review after you read this chapter! I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Sakura sighed. She has been walking around the palace for the whole day. Since nine in the morning and it was eight o'clock now. Neji also showed her the room which she would be staying at.

"I am soo exhausted!" Sakura said as she yawned and was heading to sit on the couch in her room.

She was very shocked when she first saw her room. It was huge with baby pink colored walls which was one of her favorite colors! You could fit a hundred people in her room. Her room had two huge windows that almost reached the ceiling, a queen sized bed with side tables from both sides, a little table with a chair and a mirror, a big couch, and a beautiful rug that spread all over her room. Also a huge closet.

"Sakura you should probably rest. You will have a long day tomorrow because you will have to get to know the king before you get married to him." Neji said as he looked at her.

"Ahuh" she responded.

"You will also have to call him Sasuke-sama or my master." Neji said as he kept looking at her.

"Huh! Are you serious!" Sakura said as she was a bit angry.

'_Well he is the king. But if I am going to become his wife shouldn't I just call him by his name?" she thought to herself._

"Hey.....Neji....what about his wife?" Sakura asked not looking at him.

Neji sighed.

"Well you can call her by her name. But be careful who knows what she has going on in her head." Neji answered.

"I-Is it true what they say about her? Is she really that selfish and ugly?" Sakura said now looking at Neji.

"I don't even know why they call her ugly. They haven't seen her face. Well she never goes out to public without a veil covering her body and face." Neji said.

"Have you ever seen her face?" Sakura asked waiting for the answer.

"Yes. She is not ugly she is okay but she is not beautiful as you are. Well, you know that the king has to be the first one to see her face and her body before anyone else does." Neji answered.

Sakura blushed when she heard the compliment and about seeing Karin's body. She didn't know why but she was a bit sad that he had already seen her naked and that she wasn't the first one.

'_What the heck am I thinking? Who even cares about that! He is just a selfish jerk. Plus I don't want him to see me naked.' she thought as her expression turned into an angry one and her blush has gotten a little darker._

"After the king has seen her she can walk around the house without a veil and everyone can see her. Well as I told you before she has to wear a veil when she goes out to the public." Neji answered noticing her angry look.

Sakura's facial expression turned into a normal one.

"What about when the guests come?" Sakura asked doubting that he even had friends.

"You don't have to wear a veil but you have to cover wear something covering up your legs and something with long sleeves. Well unless the king is okay with you wearing a bra and belt set with a skirt." Neji answered.

**N/A: By the bra and the belt set with a skirt is that kind of outfit that Sakura was wearing in the beginning of the story and at this moment. Usually belly dancers wear that kind of costumes!**

"Okay, uuum Neji....where can I clean myself up?" Sakura asked really wanting to take a bath.

"Oh, you have your own bathroom. And if you open those doors there is a small garden outside." Neji answered as he pointed at the bathrooms door and then the one that led to the garden.

"What!! I have my own bathroom and a garden?" Sakura asked with wide eyes not believing her ears.

"Yes, Sakura." Neji answered as he tried not to laugh at her expression.

"Oh and I well send you the maids to prepare a bath for you." Neji said as he was headed towards the door.

"Ooh no, its fine I can do it mys-" she answered before she got interrupted.

"No, Sakura you will become the kings wife in two days now so you should be treated like one." Neji answered as he left the room.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bed as the maids were finishing up preparing the bath for her.

"Sakura-sama the bath is ready and there is a robe laid down there. If you need something just pull the rope that is next to the bathtub." the maid said as she bowed.

"Thank you and please call me Sakura and you don't need to bow either." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Forgive me, Sakura-sama but we were ordered to call you by that name and bow we cannot treat you on the same level as we servants and common people are treated. Or we will be punished." the maid said with a little scared look on her face.

"Punished? Just for that?" Sakura asked with disbelief.

The maid nodded.

'_Now that jerk is going overboard! Punishing poor people for something like that!" _Sakura thought as she got an angry expression on her face.

The maid backed away with fear in her eyes.

Sakura looked at the maid seeing that she scared the poor woman.

"Oh, I am sorry! Did I scare you?" Sakura said as she looked in the maid's eyes.

"Y-yeah." the maid answered surprised. She thought that the new wife would be as selfish as the first one and get angry and start yelling at her. But she was very nice and kind totally the opposite of Karin.

"You may leave now and thank you." Sakura said as she smiled one of her breath taking and angelic smiles under her mask.

The made blushed a bit as she saw Sakura's eyes sparkling with kindness and her smile visible through her mask.

"Excuse me." said the maid as she left Sakura's room.

Sakura sighed as the tiredness returned to her eyes.

"I guess I will go and clean myself up." she said out loud as she headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

As Sakura entered into her bathroom her eyes widened. It was half the the size of her room. She looked at the bath tab. You could call it a pool. Ten people would comfortably fit there.

The bath tab was filled with warm water. Petals of roses were floating in the water as an aroma of roses filled her nose.

She closed the door but did not lock it knowing that no one would disturb her without knocking first.

She gracefully started taking of the veil and dropped it on the floor not really caring. She took all of her jewelry off and placed it on the small table. Then she took off her belt and bringing the skirt down with it. She took her beaded bra off and then her panties and dropped it on the floor eager to get into the warm water to relax and get the stiffness off of her body.

She climbed into the bath tab and sighed with as the warm water made contact with her smooth and milky skin.

She observed the rose petals carelessly flowing in the water as a small smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

"Neji! Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

She is in her room your majesty.

"Hn." replied Sasuke as he got off the chair and left the room.

Five minutes later Neji remembered that she was going to take a bath. But Sasuke wouldn't come in without knocking first. Right?!

* * *

As Sasuke came closer to Sakura's room which was next to his he remembered her mysterious yet enchanting eyes. He entered the room without knocking.

"Sakura!" he called her out but as he looked around the room she was nowhere to be found.

He thought maybe she is outside in the garden but as he went passed the bathroom door he heard soft humming and giggling.

He opened the door with more force than needed scaring Sakura as she turned her head to see who it was.

Sasuke's eyes locked with Sakura's and then traveled to her nose and lips.

Sakura's eyes widened as her face turned red and she covered her chest with her arms.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Sakura as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Well here is Chapter 3 Everyone! Please review and tell me what you think about the story and the chapter so far! Maaan it took me a few hours to write this! 4 pages! lol But please review! I love reviews and they make me happy!!!! ^_^ I will try to update as soon as I can! Arigatou Minna!!!! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!!!!!! I hope you have a happy thanks giving and a lot of yummy food! lol Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating for so long! So here is Chapter 4!!!! Enjoy!!!! ^_^**

**I don't own Naruto!!!!!! T_T**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and got out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Leaning against the bathroom door he sighed as a small blush became visible on his cheeks.

'She should have at least locked the door. Stupid.' he thought as he left her room

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as she heard the door being shut.

'Oh my god! He saw my face!!!!! He saw me naked!!!!!!' she thought to herself as the blush on her face became redder.

She looked down at herself.

'Well at least the water covered my body just above the chest! But still the water is clear so he saw me!!!!!!! Aaaaaaah! He even saw my face!!!! What should I do!!!!!' Sakura thought as she climbed out of the bathtub.

She wrapped the towel around herself and looked in the mirror. Half of her was wet and a little bit darker from the water. She sighed as she dried her body and heir with the soft towel. She put the towel on the counter and grabbed the silk robe. She gracefully put it on. The robe fitted and covered her every curve perfectly. She sighed as she hesitated and opened the bathroom door.

As she came out of the bathroom and didn't see anyone.

'I guess he left...' she thought.

She laid down on her bed and pulled the silk covers over her.

She slowly drifted off to sleep as the moonlight fell on her face.

* * *

The sunlight fell on her milky skin. She twitched her eyes trying to open them.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Sakura-sama! The breakfast is ready. May I come in?" the maid asked.

"Yes.." Sakura answered still half asleep.

The maid entered and put the tray with food on the side table of the bed.

"Good Morning, Sakura-sama. Do you need help getting dressed?" the maid asked.

Sakura now fully awake looked at the maid.

"O-oh, no thank you. I can manage myself." Sakura answered surprised at the maid's offer.

"May I leave?" the maid asked.

"O-oh yeah, of course." Sakura answered.

The maid bowed down and left the room.

'That jerk of the king. Does he have maids helping him get dressed too? Is he that lazy?!' Sakura thought as she headed to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

After Sakura finished her breakfast she made her bed.

She took the tray and headed to the door.

She walked around the palace trying to remember where the kitchen was located.

She heard pots falling and making a very loud noise so she headed towards the noise.

As Sakura came closer to the noise she heard a woman yelling.

"You clumsy idiot I told you that the food has to be ready by ten o'clock and brought to my room!" the woman yelled as plates fell and shattered to million pieces.

Sakura came into the kitchen and set the tray on the counter.

She saw a red haired woman wearing a black bra and belt set and a black skirt which ended only in the middle of her thighs and the bra was a bit too small. It looked like her chest was about to pop out. But she didn't see her face.

She looked to the floor and saw a maid with two buns trembling on the floor and the pieces of broken plates surrounding her.

The woman with red hair swung her arm and everything that was on the table went flying and shattered on the ground.

"Stop yelling at her! Don't you see in what state she is?!" Sakura shouted with anger building up inside of her.

The woman turned around.

"What did you say!? And who are you anyways?" the woman shouted.

'S-she is beautiful!' Sakura thought as her mouth opened in awe.

The woman had beautiful amber eyes. Her hair reached until the middle of her back and swayed gracefully. She has never seen anyone as pretty as her.

Sakura was at the loss of words but answered.

"I am Sasuke-sama's future wife!" Sakura answered even though how much she hated saying it and calling him like that.

She looked at Sakura from feet to head. Sakura was wearing a white dress that reached her feet and white veil covering her. A white mask covering her face which left only her eyes and forehead visible.

"Oh, so we finally meet." the woman answered.

"Hmmm, so he still hasn't seen you..." the woman said more to herself than to Sakura.

"Still don't talk to me like that! I am not a servant! And I have every right to talk to the servants the way I want." the woman answered glaring down at the poor maid.

The woman was about to kick the maid.

"Calm down Karin. It's not a big deal." a cool voice came from behind where Sakura was standing.

Sakura and the red haired woman turned around.

'_Karin?! The name sounds familiar. I-Isn't it...-'_ Sakura thought as she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Kabu-kuuuun!" Karin screamed as she ran to him and hugged him.

"What's going on?" asked Neji as he came in to the kitchen.

When he saw the man he glared and the man glared back.

"Neji who is he? And who is she?" Sakura asked.

"His name is Kabuto he is an apprentice of one of the king's advisors. And this is her majesty Karin. The king's wife." Neji said while he glared at Kabuto.

Sakura's eyes widened at the last sentence.

'_She is the king's wife!!!!! Are they serious!!! She is nothing but beautiful! And everyone says she is ugly. There must be something wrong with the people's vision. And plus what does a beautiful woman like her doing with that jerk!!!' _Sakura thought.

"Let's go, Karin." Kabuto said as Karin smiled and followed him.

As Kabuto passed by Neji he glared at him and hit him 'accidentally' with his shoulder.

The maid was still on the floor shivering and crying.

When Neji noticed her his eyes softened and he bent down to her.

"Ten-Ten-chan are you okay?" Neji said with a soft voice.

"N-Neji-kun..." Ten-Ten said as she started sobbing and hugged him.

Neji gently petted her head and hugged her.

Sakura's eyes slightly widened at the sight but were soft at her cousin's show of affection. This is the first time she has seen him showing affection and being gentle.

"Oh Sakura! This is Ten-Ten. She is my wife." Neji said with a smile and like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WHAT!!!!! YOU ARE MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, didn't you know we got married six months ago." Neji replied rubbing his ear after Sakura's shouting.

"SIX MONTHS AGO!!!!! Oh wait....wasn't it when I was sick and with a fever?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah you were sick. But you have a bad memory!" Neji said with a smirk.

"What do you expect I had a fever and could barely sit and you expect me to remember something!" Sakura said with a pout while her arms were folded.

Neji chuckled as the girl in his arms stopped sobbing and smiled.

* * *

Sakura was walking back to her room as she saw a room with a slightly opened door.

She picked through the door and saw Sasuke sleeping with his head on the table.

She slowly made her way to the table. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep and not like a jerk when he was awake.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with his monotone voice.

Sakura looked at him and a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

"N-Nothing I just saw that the door was open and came in." she said.

"Well you should knock first." he answered.

After he said knock she remembered last night's event and the blush on her cheeks turned bright red.

"You are telling me to knock when you were the one who came into the bathroom without knocking!" Sakura shouted.

A small blush was visible on Sasuke's face.

"Well you should have locked the door and how was I supposed to know that you were in there." Sasuke replied with a little sign of anger in his voice.

"The light was on!" Sakura shouted.

"I didn't see it and why should I even explain myself to you?" Sasuke replied.

"Because I am your future wife!" Sakura shouted.

Then she realized what she said and blushed even more.

"Future. Remember I can change my mind any time because I have one more day to decide." Sasuke calmly replied.

"You can't change your mind! You have already seen my face and my...b-body." Sakura said as she turned even redder.

"No, I didn't!" Sasuke said.

"Yes, you did." Sakura replied.

Sasuke stood up from the chair and stood in front of Sakura.

"Well if you want me to see your face and body so badly why didn't you say so." Sasuke said as he smirked when he saw her blush even more.

"Y-you pervert!" she shouted and was about to hit him when he grabbed her hand.

"Don't you even dare!" he said as he glared at her.

Sakura jerked her hand and he let go.

She glared back at him as she walked out of the room.

"Hmph! Jerk!" Sakura said out loud as she loudly shut the door.

* * *

**Ok! So that's it! Maan it took me a while to write this! I have the plot in my head like the main events and stuff but its kinda hard think of the things before those events happen! I am really sorry for not updating for so long! For two weeks! But I will try to update these weekends! So I decided to put two nerds together! Even though I don't think Karin is smart because she is a stupid slut! And I know I made her beautiful but the story required that! I hate her though! Please review! Arigatou! Ja ne! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews everyone! I am really sorry that I haven't updated like in two weeks but I just got a bunch of homework and didn't have the inspiration and time to write! I know these chapters have been boring but I promise it will get better soon! Probably in a few more chapters! Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^**

* * *

Sakura had woken up early today which wasn't uncommon for her.

She sat there in the kitchen eating her breakfast which she made herself. All the maids were still asleep because it was too early for them to be up.

' Aaargh the wedding is tomorrow and I am already nervous.' Sakura thought as she started washing her dishes.

Then she her someone gasp. She turned around to see Ten Ten.

"Sakura-sama what are you doing? You are not supposed to wash the dishes and where did the food come from?" Ten Ten asked as she started shaking a bit.

"Oh. Good morning Ten Ten. You're up early today. I just made some breakfast." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Oh, Sakura-sama you are not supposed to cook or do any chores! You are the king's wife and he is going to kill me if he knows." Ten Ten answered as she trembled slightly again.

Sakura came up to Ten Ten and put her hand on Ten Ten's shoulder.

" Don't worry. He won't do anything and if he will I will protect you!" Sakura said as se smiled and gave her thumbs up.

Ten Ten blushed and smiled.

"Now I will be cooking the breakfasts from now on. You and the other maids already have a bunch of things to do. Plus it will give me practice. There is some omelet and pancakes left do you want to eat them?" Sakura said.

"Oh, yes if that's okay with you." Ten Ten said as she blushed.

Sakura smiled and went to put the food on a plate.

Sakura set the food on the table and sat down across Ten Ten.

Ten Ten grabbed the fork and carefully put the fork with food in her mouth.

Sakura rested her head in her hands and carefully watched Ten Ten taste the food.

Ten Ten's eyes grew wide and her mouth was half open.

"Well how is it?" Sakura asked. Well the food couldn't be that bad. She ate it and didn't die. But from the expression on Ten Ten's face it was hard to know if the food was bad or good.

"It's-It's...wonderful Sakura-sama!" Ten Ten said as she came out of her shock.

"It's the best breakfast I have ever had!" Ten Ten said as she started eating the food with her eyes sparkling.

Sakura blushed and smiled.

"I am glad you like it." Sakura said as she got up to make some coffee.

Sakura placed the coffee on her and Ten Ten's side.

Her smile faded away and she frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Sakura-sama?" Ten Ten asked as she finished her food and put the fork on the plate.

"I am just nervous about the wedding and also sad." Sakura said as she frowned even more.

"It will be fine Sakura-sama you will be the most beautiful bride in the world!" Ten Ten said as she sipped her cup of coffee.

Sakura smiled a bit.

"And why are you sad? Aren't you supposed to be happy that you are getting married to the king." Ten Ten asked.

"That's the thing. I am getting married to him. He is so arrogant, mean, cold, and he is a total jerk! I always dreamed of getting married to someone I love and who will love me back with all his heart. But it won't come true with this cold jerk."

"Sakura-sama. The king wasn't always like this. He became cold after his parents were murdered. Plus, he is all alone now and carries all the stress of ruling the kingdom on his own after his brother left." Ten Ten said as she frowned a bit herself.

"Oh, yeah! He has a brother. I completely forgot. But where is he? I still don't get why Sasuke-sama is the king. Wasn't his older brother supposed to take over the kingdom?" Sakura asked curiously.

"His brother didn't want the kingdom. He said it was too much work and a lot of responsibilities. He fled away with his wife a few months later after their parent's death and I think Sasuke-sama is holding a grudge for leaving him on his own."

"Hmmm, I see." Sakura said as she pondered.

'_Maybe I should stop being so mean to him...' _Sakura thought.

"Oh, Ten Ten. I have to do something. Could you please wash the dishes?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, of course Sakura-sama. You don't have to ask me that. It's my job." Ten Ten answered.

Sakura was about to exit the kitchen when she turned around and said.

"Oh, by the way Ten Ten! Please call me Sakura." Sakura said.

"Oh, okay Sakura-sa- Sakura." Ten Ten said as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and left the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura was headed towards Sasuke's room to check if he was already awake.

As she reached the door and quietly turned the knob. The door creaked open and it was pitch dark except a small candle flickering on the bedside table.

She came in and quietly closed the door in case if Sasuke was still sleeping.

She went towards the bed and saw Sasuke sleeping soundly.

The candle that was flickering on the bedside table illuminated Sasuke's face.

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed and gazed at Sasuke's sleeping form.

'_Sasuke-kun....' _Sakura thought as she frowned.

'Thump'

'_Wait! Did I just call him Sasuke-k-" _Sakura thought as her train of thoughts got interrupted.

Sasuke was now sweating and his eyes were shut tight as if he was in pain.

"M-Mother.....Father......n-no." Sasuke said out loud as he started shaking.

Sakura's eyes widened as she went closer to his side and climbed on the bed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she put her hand on his forehead.

He didn't have a fever but was sweating and shacking.

She drew her hand away and leaned in and gently kissed him on the forehead like a mother would kiss her baby.

'Thump'

She sat near him and gently lifted him up with all the strength she had.

Now his head was resting on her chest and her hands were securely wrapped around him.

"M-Mother? No, don't die!" Sasuke almost screamed.

"Shhhh. I am here." Sakura said as a tear ran down her face.

"Sasuke-kun.....you must be suffering so much....and you must be lonely....I have been so mean to you." Sakura said as she hugged him even tighter.

'Thump'

She rested her head on the headboard of the bed as she drifted off to sleep.

But she hadn't noticed that the man in her arms was half awake the whole time.

He didn't push her away.

Her warmth was very comforting to him just like his mother's.

He hasn't felt this kind of warmth since his mother died. He didn't even feel this warmth when he was with Karin.

There was definitely something angelic and pure about Sakura that drew him to her. That vibe. Her warmth. Her eyes. Her touch.

"Sakura...." Sasuke mumbled.

He put his arms around her waist as he fell asleep on her chest and with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes into darkness. The only light that came into the room was from some light that came from beneath the curtains that were covering every window in the huge room.

Then she realized where she was.

She looked down and saw Sasuke sleeping soundly and his arms wrapped around her waist. His head on her chest.

'Thump'

Sakura blushed that was the first time she made this kind of physical contact with a man.

She tried unwrapping herself from his grasp but his grip only tightened.

"S-sasuke-sama?" Sakura asked.

He raised his head from her chest and looked at her. Even though it was dark in the room you could still make out the features on the her face.

He sat up. His hands still tightly wrapped around her small waist. He pulled her closer to his chest.

'Thump'

Sakura blushed as she felt her chest press against his bare one.

"S-Sasuke-sama?!" Sakura said as he gently took off her mask.

"N-No what ar-" she was interrupted as his lips pressed against hers.

'Thump'

To her surprise his lips were warm and soft.

When he kissed her she just melted in his arms.

'Thump'

That was her first kiss.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! Oh and btw the 'Thump' is the sound of Sakura's heart! Just in case you were confused! I tried making it longer than the last chapter so I think its like one page longer! I know I kinda left you guys with a cliffy! Sorry! Please review! I can't wait to know what you think about this chapter! And personally I think the part where Sakura comforted Sasuke was cute! ^_^ Please review! Arigatou! Ja ne! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you everyone for your reviews! Yay! It's finally winter break! Sorry for not updating! I just haven't been in the writing mood. So I just relaxed and did nothing for a few days! lol Maan! I have homework! On freaken winter break! How unfair is that! Ok I'll stop talking and complaining now! lol Enjoy and maybe you would like to review! *hint* *hint***

**Ok let me get this straight because I am all confused myself now! lol **

**Character's ages:**

**Sasuke 18**

**Sakura 16**

**Naruto 18**

**Hinata 15**

**Ten Ten 17**

**Neji 19**

**Karin 22 (old hag) ha ha ha**

**Kabuto 26**

**Oooh and I am very sorry for any grammar mistakes! English is not my first language!**

* * *

Sakura came to her senses and pushed him away with all the strength she had.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" Sakura shouted.

She grabbed the mask that was on her lap and quickly jumped of the bed.

She left the room and left the door wide open.

Sasuke just sat there confused by her actions. No one ever had rejected him.

* * *

Sakura ran into her room and locked the door. She leaned on the the two doors and slid down to the floor. She brought her hand to her face as her long and thin fingers touched her lips. Her cheeks were pink.

'Thump'

She could still feel the warmth of his lips. His kiss wasn't cold as she thought it would be.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Sakura-chan are you there?" Ten Ten's voice came out from behind the door.

Sakura quickly stood up and opened the door.

"Ooh Ten Ten. Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"No. I just wanted to inform you that you need to get the measurements for the dress." Ten Ten answered.

"Ten Ten what time is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's 1:30." Ten Ten answered.

"1:30!!!!" Sakura shouted.

Ten Ten covered her ears.

"Yea, Sakura-chan. Did you fall asleep or something?" Ten Ten asked as she uncovered her ears.

Sakura remembered that she fell asleep with Sasuke and her cheeks flushed bright pink.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Ten Ten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah." Sakura answered as she snapped out of her thoughts.

* * *

For the rest of the day Sakura avoided Sasuke. Each time she saw him she flashed pink and ran away.

The maids had come and took the measurements which took them an hour. Sakura's body was hurting now after standing in front of the mirror for an hour.

She lay in her bed thinking about the wedding. She was laying in bed for an hour already.

Thoughts of Sasuke also occupied her mind and the thought of the kiss and the feel of Sasuke's lips.

"Tomorrow will be a long day...." Sakura murmured as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was one of the most important days of her life.

There was thirty minutes left until the wedding started and the maids were getting Sakura ready.

The dress was very simple.

It was pretty loose around her curvy body and reached the floor. Nothing special.

The dress also had long sleeves. A white veil was covering her head.

One of the maids were currently applying a thick eyeliner on her eyes.

Once all the make up was done the maids moved away so Sakura could see herself in the mirror.

The dress completely covered her body and the veil didn't let a single hair be seen. A thick eyeliner was applied to her eyes. A little blush covered her cheekbones and a soft pink lipgloss covered her lips.

"Sakura-chan! You look beautiful! It's time to go!" Ten Ten said excitedly.

Sakura stood up and headed to the doorway.

Once she was outside the room there was an armchair decorated with white flowers and four men were standing on each side.

Sakura took a deep breath as she seated herself into the armchair.

Ten Ten helped her with her long dress.

Ten Ten nodded and the men lifted up the armchair which had wooden sticks attached to it so it could be carried.

As the men moved forward the double doors opened and flowers were thrown to Sakura and people were cheering.

Today was the day that Sakura would belong to Sasuke Uchiha and also loose her innocence.

* * *

**Merry Christmas by the way!!!! Lol Ok! I know this chapter was really short and boring but I promise the next one will be more exciting and with some interesting situation! *hint* *hint* *wink* ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry for the long wait! I haven't had time to update because I have been getting a bunch of homework and I have a bunch of exams this week! So here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

As the men carrying the seat which Sakura sat on came to the altar they slowly lowered the seat. Sasuke came up to her and offered his hand. She hesitantly took his hand and stood up.

The priest started reading the prayer.

After he was done he looked at Sasuke.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura Haruno as your wife?" the priest said smiling.

"I do." Sasuke said with a confident voice.

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband?" the priest asked as he turned to Sakura.

She was quite for a few seconds.

"I do." she answered with a hint of sadness.

Sasuke put the ring on her ring finger and she did the same to him.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the priest said.

Sasuke leaned down but Sakura kept her face down.

He gently lifted up her chin and kissed her.

The crowd started cheering and throwing confetti and flower petals at the newly weds.

A tear ran down her face.

This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

He pulled away and turned toward the crowd.

"Let us proceed with the other wedding." he said as the doors opened and Hinata was carried in the same way Sakura was.

After the other couple got married the quests sat down to eat the food.

Sakura's mom came up to Sakura and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan I am so happy for you." she said as tears of happiness ran down her face.

Sakura smiled weakly.

Then Hinata and Naruto came up. Naruto's hand was wrapped around Hinata's waist securely.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he gave him a huge grin.

Sakura smiled but Hinata noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Can I steal Sakura for a moment?" Hinata asked as he looked at Sasuke.

He just nodded in response.

Hinata took Sakura's hand and headed out of the room.

When they were out in the hallway Hinata closed the door and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong? I know you are not happy about this marriage." Hinata said as she took Sakura's hands in hers.

"Yes, I am not happy about this marriage." Sakura answered as she looked at Hinata with watery eyes.

The next thing Hinata knew Sakura burst into tears and started sobbing.

Hinata hugged Sakura as they both slid down to the floor.

"S-Sakura-chan. You could have said no." Hinata said as she patted Sakura's back.

"I-I would disappoint m-mother a-and father. P-plus I was a-already chosen as the c-candidate." Sakura said as she sobbed.

Tears rolled down Hinata's face as she saw her sister in this state.

She hugged her tighter and started rocking back and forth.

Even though Sakura might seem strong with her outbursts of anger and confidence she was a very fragile inside.

"I-I always dreamt of getting m-married t-to someone I-I l-love...." Sakura said sobbing harder now.

"I am sure you will come to love each other." Hinata tried to reassure Sakura.

"H-he is a jerk how can he l-love someone." Sakura said as she kept crying in Hinata's arms.

"I am sure he will come to love you. Now get a hold of yourself Sakura. I know this is hard for you but you have to be strong. You will have to spend your whole life with him." Hinata said as Sakura started sobbing harder at the last sentence.

As Sakura calmed down after ten minutes of crying Hinata wiped off the tears of her face and helped her up.

"A-At least I know you are happy." Sakura said as they headed back to the room.

* * *

As the guests left Sasuke and Sakura thanked everyone for coming.

Naruto and Hinata were given a room in the other end of the palace to have their privacy.

When all the guests left Sasuke took Sakura by her arm and headed back to his room.

As they were walking back to his room Sakura saw that he was stumbling and when the entered the room and the lights were on she could see a dazed look in his eyes.

The doors to the garden were open and red curtains were flattering from the cool breeze from outside.

The crescent moon was high up in the night sky.

The next thing Sakura knew the lights went off and she was roughly pushed on the bed.

Sasuke pinned her arms above her head and started kissing her greedily.

She tasted the alcohol from his lips.

She knew it was her duty as a wife to have sex with him but she wasn't content with that.

She would only give her innocence away to the one she loves and Sasuke was far from being her lover. Plus he was drunk head over hills.

She wiggled under him and tried to get her hands out of his grip. But the hold on her wrist only tightened.

"Mmm let mhmm me g-go!" she said as his lips were roaming over hers and he took the chance and put his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened.

The next thing she knew he was tearing her dress off. Literally tearing it off.

Her hair was all messed up and the flowers fell out of her hair.

She lay under him. Exposed only in her bra and underwear.

She tried screaming but it was useless.

As he moved his mouth to her neck she took the chance and screamed.

He put his hand onto her mouth and held her wrists.

Tears were running down her face. She wasn't going to be made love to she was going to be raped.

His hand slipped one of the straps of her bra down and his hand went down to her panties.

Sakura panicked and bit his hand as hard as she could.

He winced and then roughly pulled her hair.

His hand was slid down to her pelvis and he was about to tear off her panties when she screamed and tried to kick him.

"You bit-" he was interrupted as she slapped him hard on the cheek.

He fell back and Sakura took the chance to get off the bed and run to the door.

His eyes became red and he ran after her.

"Sakura! Get back here!" he yelled as he attempted to grab.

She ran out to the hallway and headed towards her room.

As she ran to her room she saw Neji walking in the hallway.

"N-Neji! H-hel-" she was interrupted as Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards him.

She screamed.

Neji saw her and rushed toward her.

He punched Sasuke in the face and he let go of Sakura.

Sakura fell towards Neji and he wrapped his arms around her.

Sasuke regained his composure and glared at Neji.

Sakura was sobbing and trembling wildly.

"What's going on here!?" a voice came from behind Sasuke.

* * *

**I know! Its very short but I promise I will update these weekends and I'll try to make it long! Please review! And Sasuke was barbaric cause he was really drunk and he had no idea what he was doing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 8 and it is updated on weekends just like I promised! ^_^ I hope you enjoy and please review! ^_^ Or else.........lol**

* * *

Sasuke turned around and growled.

"That's none of your business!" Sasuke said.

A vein popped up on the woman's forehead as she looked him up and down.

"You still have the attitude even when you are drunk!" the woman said dangerously.

Sasuke just growled at her.

She looked over him as she saw Neji holding a girl in his arms.

"Neji! What happened?" she said as she looked the girl up and down.

She was trembling and sobbing. She saw that she didn't have any clothes on and today was the wedding. And then it clicked.

"I think he tried to rape her, Tsunade-sama!" Neji answered.

"Uchiha!!!!!" the woman said dangerously as fire lit up in her eyes.

The next thing Sasuke knew the woman came up to to face him and he was punched in the face and flew five meters away from the woman.

"YOU SHAMELESS PIECE OF SH*T!!!!" the woman yelled as she was trembling with anger.

"DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN GETTING DRUNK AND TREATING YOUR WIFE LIKE THAT!!!" she yelled as she came up and grabbed him by the collar to punch him again as he flew another five meters away from her.

She huffed and turned away to see how Sakura was doing.

She leaned down and put her hand on the girls shoulder.

Sakura still sobbed and didn't look up.

She took her jacket off and placed it over Sakura.

That's when Sakura looked up.

Tsunade smiled at her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan! I am Tsunade and I am the *sshole's private doctor." she said.

"Neji! Take her to my room. I'll treat her." Tsunade turned around and headed for her room.

Neji helped Sakura stand up and helped her to put the jacket on. He gave her a piggy back ride.

As they passed by Sasuke he glared at them and Sakura trembled and tightened her grip around Neji's neck.

Neji just glared at the Uchiha and when Sakura's arms tightened around his neck his eyes softened.

"It's okay Sakura-chan you are safe now!" Neji said as he followed Tsunade.

Sasuke just lay on the floor unable to get up from being so drunk.

Neji gently sat Sakura down on the bed as he sat in front of her on the floor.

He took her hands in his and squeezed them.

"Don't worry I won't let him touch you." he said as his face became serious.

Sakura was astonished at his gentleness. He was the type to not show his emotions.

'_Ten Ten probably softened him.' _she thought as she smiled to herself and looked at Neji in the eyes.

"Thank you, Neji-kun!" Sakura said.

Tsunade just smiled at them.

"Okay let me treat you." Tsunade said as she took out some alcohol and bandages.

Sakura had a few scratches and bruises from Sasuke's tight grip and some from when he tore of her clothes.

Some scratches on her arms and stomach were bleeding.

"Neji! Would you please leave the room." Tsunade asked as she looked at Neji.

"Okay. Good Night then Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama! I hope you feel better!" Neji said as he turned and quietly left the room.

"Let me see now." Tsunade said as she started taking off the jacket off Sakura.

Her eyes slightly widened and then narrowed when she saw the slightly bleeding wounds.

"Animal!" Tsunade growled.

Tsunade applied the alcohol on the scratches and Sakura winced.

She bandaged her wrists and gave her a robe.

"You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch! And no complaints!" Tsunade said in case she declined.

"I won't risk letting you sleep in your room. That animal can barge in at night!" Tsunade said with angry eyes.

"T-Thank you, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said as she lowered her eyes.

"You have grown, Sakura-chan....." Tsunade said as she smiled to herself.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh, its nothing. I have some things to do so you can go to bed." Tsunade said.

"O-okay..." Sakura said as Tsunade patted her head.

"Good Night!" Tsunade said as she left the room with a small smile.

Sakura put the robe on and went to bed thinking about what happened.

'_What should I do?' _ she asked herself as a tear ran down her face.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata left the next morning.

Sakura didn't want to worry her sister and friend so she just didn't tell them of last night's event.

As Sakura waved them goodbye she saw how happy her sister was.

Would she ever be that happy with her husband?

* * *

**Two weeks later**

She still hasn't talked to him.

It's been two weeks.

She always avoids him. Did he do something?

What happened on the wedding night?

Sasuke asked himself all of those questions. He couldn't remember a thing that happened.

He was entering the kitchen and she saw her chatting away with Ten Ten.

When her eyes met his she stood up and left through the other door.

"Sakura!" he yelled and ran after her.

She ran as fast as she could and ended up in one of the gardens.

She stopped to catch her breath.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

She turned around and when she saw him she was about to run off again when he grabbed her wrist.

She winced.

The bruises and scratches still haven't healed and that was very odd. Were the scratches so deep?

Sakura struggled to get out of his grip.

But his grip tightened and you could see anger in his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he said with an angry voice.

"L-let me go." Sakura pleaded as she started shaking.

"Answer me damn it!" he yelled and his grip around her wrists tightened.

She squeaked.

"Help!" she yelled to get some attention.

He grabbed her chin.

"I said answer me damn it!" he said as he glared at her eyes.

She started shaking even more and tears ran down her face.

"Y-you almost r-raped m-me...." she choked out between the sobs.

"W-what?" he asked as his eyes widened and he let her go.

As soon as he let go she ran as if demons were chasing her.

* * *

Sasuke was headed towards Tsunade's room.

She must know something because she has been glaring at him for the past two weeks.

He slammed the door open. He needed answers. And now.

Tsunade looked up and glared.

"Don't you know how to knock you chicken butt!" Tsunade yelled.

'_Did she just call me-' _his thoughts were interrupted.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"I need to ask you-" he was interrupted again.

"I SAID GET OUT!" she said as she looked him right in the eyes.

He came up to her desk and slammed his hands on the desk.

" I need answers. Now! And you need to answer them!" Sasuke said as he glared.

Tsunade sat back and sighed. She didn't want to get in trouble he was the king after all.

"What do you need?" she asked lazily.

"Why is Sakura avoiding me?" Sasuke asked with a serious face.

"Do you not remember what you did? Or are you just stupid?" Tsunade asked with a glare.

Sasuke glared at her.

"What did I do!?!" he asked as he stared at her.

Tsunade sighed.

"You tried to rape her!" Tsunade said as she glared at him even more.

'_So it is true.....' _ he thought.

"You got really drunk. Tore off her clothes. Injured her. And now she is scared shitless of you!" Tsunade said.

"And you expect her to be all lovey dovey with you?" Tsunade said as she stared at him.

Sasuke's eyes were wide.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked from behind the door.

"Hide behind the changing panel and you'll see what you did!" Tsunade whispered harshly.

He did as he was told.

"Yes, come in Sakura-chan!" Tsunade said with a sweet voice.

'_She really is two-faced. One minute she is pissed the next she is all sweet.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

He peeked over the side of the changing panel to see Sakura coming in and Neji right behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked worriedly as she saw Sakura's red eyes.

"Sasuke tried asking her what happened and made physical contact in her bruised areas!" Neji answered with an angry face.

Tsunade growled.

"Okay, let me see. Neji, I'll take of can go." Tsunade said.

Neji was hesitant at first but then nodded and left the room.

As soon as Neji left Sakura started taking off the long sleeved dress that covered her.

Now she was wearing leggins and a bra.

He admired her body until he saw the bandages on her wrists and scratches all over her stomach and arms.

Did he have such long nails?

Sakura winced when Tsunade applied alcohol to the scratches.

"It's weird it's been two weeks and they still haven't healed." Tsunade said as she undid the bandages around Sakura's wrists.

Her wrists weren't as bruised as much before but you could still see a bit of greenish and purplish bruises.

'_Was I trying to rape her that badly that she has this kind of injuries?' _Sasuke asked as a feeling of guilt and anger built up in his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

GOMENASAI!!!! I haven't been able to update because I like always got a bunch of homework and haven't really had inspiration!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!!!

* * *

It has been a week after Sasuke saw how bruised up Sakura was and she still avoided him and refused to talk to him.

Sasuke felt really guilty now but really pissed off. No one ever refused to talk to him. And that was getting on his nerves. He knew he should apologize but he is am Uchiha. Uchiha's don't apologize. That has been embedded in his brain since he was a little boy. That's what his dad told him. But his mother always was polite, nice, and gentle she taught him otherwise. Even though he loved his mother dearly he still listened to what his dad told. He was the man of the house*cough* palace.

Sasuke has been trying to do the paperwork for the past hour but all that was on his mind was Sakura. Which caused him to be very irritated with anyone that he would see.

A knock was heard and Sasuke looked up from the papers scattered all around his desk.

"What is it?!" Sasuke growled out.

The door opened and a maid bowed down.

"S-Sasuke-sama would you like s-some tea?" the maid asked as she stayed in a bowing position to scared to look at her master.

"No. Is that the only reason you disturbed me from my work!" he growled out.

"N-no S-Sasuke-sama. K-Karin-sama was looking for you." she said as she was really scared right now.

"She perfectly knows that I am at my office right now. Tell her that I am busy and I'll see her when I will be done." he said.

"Yes. Sasuke-sa-" the maid got interrupted.

"Where is Sakura!" he demanded.

"S-Sakura-sama went to Tsunade-sama's office." the maid answered.

'_Another check up?'_

"Leave." He growled out.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Maybe Karin would calm him down after all she is the woman he loves...

He trailed off from that thought as a memory popped up in his head.

_Flashback_

After Tsunade finished tying the bandages around Sakura's wrists Sakura thanked her and got up ready to leave.

"Sakura he is not always like that." Tsunade said as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura lightly nodded her head and quietly left the room.

After the door clicked Sasuke came out of his hiding place.

"Why did you defend me?" he asked.

"I didn't I just told her the truth. Not a lot of people have seen your good sides. So I don't want her to despise you like other people do." she said as she was putting the alcohol and the remaining bandages away.

He looked down as he thought about what she said.

"So what did you think? Was that enough to convince you that you tried to rape her?" Tsunade said as she looked at him.

He just raised his head and looked at her.

He then headed to the door.

"Thanks." he muttered.

When he was about to close the door behind him he heard Tsunade say.

"You better apologize to her! You don't want her to live with you and be scared of you do you?" Tsunade said.

He nodded his head and closed the door.

She smirked.

"He actually thanked me. That little devil." She said as she headed to her desk to finish up the paperwork.

_End Flashback_

He sighed again.

Tsunade became like his older sister even though she is twice his age. Because no one will ever take the special place in his heart that belongs to his mother.

After his parent's death she looked after him and raised him.

But now it seems like she hates him a bit because of his attitude.

But what should he do he lost his parents when he was a kid but it still doesn't change the fact that he was spoiled since he was a kid.

But he was really glad that there were people that care for him especially Karin. She was there when he didn't have anyone left well except his brother. Even though not long after his parent's death he fled the palace with his fiance.

Its been six years since she has been with him. But still it didn't change the fact that she slightly started to distance herself from him and his slight disgust towards her.

He put the finished up papers to the side and stood up to leave the room.

***************^o^*****************

Sakura sighed.

The bruises and the scratches had healed.

She thanked god because if her mother would have seen them she would go crazy.

Her mother had visited her yesterday and she kept pressuring to tell her what happened during the wedding and how was the great Sasuke Uchiha in bed.

She saddened at the thought.

She knew he was a jerk but to pressure her to get in bed with him.

Even though she is his wife now it doesn't mean he can order her around and treat her like some piece of trash and a whore.

One side of her was thinking that he was drunk and it wasn't his fault and the other side was going nuts and protesting that who the hell gets that drunk during their wedding.

He probably thought that she was ugly and she would be horrible in bed so he got himself all drunk.

'_Of course I can't be compared to his beautiful wife.'_

Great another way to lower her self esteem.

He probably didn't care for her feelings and what she was doing.

Three weeks have passed after the incident and he hadn't even attempted to apologize or anything.

Then why did he marry her.

She really wanted to be loved and needed. And to have that special person that would die for her. Because she already found the person that she would die her but she knew that he would never return her feelings.

She was falling in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

Even though he is a jerk and doesn't care for anyone except his first wife.

She has seen how she looks at her how he gently hugs her how he gently kisses her with all the passion in the world.

She has passed by his office and seen them.

It hurts.

Each time she saw him the pain in her heart has grown stronger.

She couldn't believe that she would ever fall for him.

Even she has been scared shitless after the incident she has also been avoiding him so she wouldn't see his eyes. They were always emotionless, indifferent, and cold except the time he looked at his first wife.

She walked down the hallway with her head down in thought as she bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw those cold eyes.

He looked up at her from his feet.

Her heart clenched.

She dashed past him as she felt a strong grip on her tiny wrist.

She tried to free herself but his grip would only tighten.

"Let go of me!" she said.

"Stop avoiding me. It's irritating!" Sasuke shouted.

She winced slightly.

'_Does he actually care?' _ she thought as she felt a slight tint of joy in her heart.

Her eyes widened when he pulled her towards him and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

He buried his head into her hair.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he mumbled his was barely a whisper.

Her eyes widened even more.

A tear slid down her face.

He lifted her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to his room while her face stayed buried in his chest.

He gently put her down on the bed after making sure the door was locked.

The doors that led to the garden were open and let a slight breeze of cool wind into the room.

The moon shone through the open doors and windows eliminating the objects in the room.

He gently leaned down and kissed her lips.

She didn't protest she was actually happy. His kisses were soft this time and it seemed like he cared even though she knew it would never be true.

**Warning! Okay people he comes my first lemon I hope you won't be too judgemental I don't think I spelled that right ehe he he. If you don't like it don't read it! Thank you very much!**

She tasted like strawberries even though he didn't like sweet things even sweet fruits.

She was addicting.

He kissed her lips gently as he begged for the entrance with his tongue.

He was happy when she parted her lips he wanted to taste more of her sweetness.

He kissed her so passionately that it seemed as if he actually loved her.

He trailed down her jaw line and down her neck.

He left love bites on her neck.

Sakura covered her mouth with her petite little hands.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"I-Its embarrassing..." came her honest reply.

"What is?" he asked confused.

"The sounds women make when they do this..." she answered her cheeks bright pink.

She remembered the sounds that were coming from her parent's room.

"It's okay." he said.

Sakura looked up at him from surprise.

He wrapped his arms around her and put her in a sitting position.

His hands traveled down to the bottom of her dress.

"May I?" he asked as he looked up at her.

She nodded.

He took of her dress as she lifted up her hands.

She was wearing a light pink colored bra and belt set with a pink skirt.

He undid her belt and dropped it to the floor.

"Is this really okay with you?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

His hand came up to her hair and he slid down the hair band from her ponytail and her hair fell down to her butt.

He kissed her again this time even more passionately.

He trailed down to her chest and undid her bra.

Sakura's cheeks were red.

When he took off the bra she covered her chest with her hands and turned her head to the side.

He leaned and gently kissed her lips once again.

His lips were so soft and hot.

He removed her arms from her chest and kissed her chest.

He massaged one of her breast as he sucked the nipple on the other.

She covered her mouth as the urge to moan came.

He stopped and looked at her.

He removed her hands from her mouth and looked straight in her eyes.

"It's okay. You are my wife and no one will see you except me. I want to see, hear, and feel all of you." he said as he kissed her on the lips.

He traveled down her stomach kissing it and slid down her skirt and panties.

She was all red again.

He removed his shirt, pants, and boxers.

Now she was redder than a tomato.

He gently spread her legs apart and leaned down to kiss her.

He positioned himself in front of her and Sakura closed her eyes tightly turned her head to the side and clutched the silky bed sheets tightly with her small hands.

He gently smiled.

"You are beautiful!" he said.

Her eyes shot open in shock and widened.

She would never have thought that he would say something like that to her.

She saw his eyes. They were gentle and filed with passion which almost seemed like love to her.

Tears rolled down her blushing cheeks.

"P-Please be gentle." she said.

He nodded his head.

He put her hands around his neck.

He gently moved towards her entrance and slowly went in trying his best not to hurt her.

She looked so fragile and helpless like an angel.

He covered her mouth with his lips as she screamed in pain and her arms tightened around his neck.

He gently moved inside her.

It really hurt but she didn't care because she was with the person she loved and he was so close to her and they were finally one.

She started moaning as the pain turned into immense pleasure.

"P-Please faster!" she moaned out and he complied.

He went faster and harder.

"Aaaaah S-Sasuke-k-kun aaah" she moaned.

"S-Sakura aaaah" he moaned back.

He never felt like this even when he had sex with Karin. It was different. It was only passion and lust from Karin. But gentleness and love was emitting from Sakura.

She tightened her arms around him even more as her chest pressed against his.

She was so soft and he could feel the heat coming from her body and her heartbeat.

He felt so secure in her gentle arms like nothing in the world could hurt him.

She made him see the stars.

Sakura was also on the seventh cloud.

She felt like she would blow up any second from this pleasure.

Her heart was beating so fast like it was about to pop out of her chest.

He went even faster and harder now.

"Aaah S-Sas-ke- k-kuuuun aaaah" she moaned.

He was so warm and she felt very secure and loved in his arms.

Her stomach started tightening and they both came to their release at the same time.

He spilled his seed inside her.

**Lemon end!**

He kissed her passionately and rolled off of her.

They were panting really hard.

The cool wind blew and Sakura shivered.

Sasuke pulled up the covers and covered both of them as he pressed her against his chest.

She blushed again.

He held her protectively and he kissed her forehead.

"Good Night." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

" Good Night." she said as she looked up at him. His expression was one of an angel and a small smile graced his lips.

"I love you..." she whispered as she gently kissed his lips.

She put her head down back on his chest as a few tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! 9 pages long! I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this story! lol I finished! Now my wonderful readers can enjoy! He he he I hope you enjoyed and please review!!! Tell what you thought! I don't think my lemon was great like other writer's though. I'll try to update soon because I know how it feels to wait for another chapter to be updated because I am also a reader! lol Ja ne! =^_^=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!!! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!! I was soo happy when I read them and it inspired me to update the next chapter as soon as possible!!! But because I have a bunch of homework and tests to study for I haven't been able to update as fast as I wanted to! I don't even have time for myself! Except the weekends though! But I even get homework on weekends! Lucky me...Okaaay I'll stop blabbering and complaining about my homework! So here is Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you thought and liked! =^_^=**

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the morning sunshine hit her eyes.

A gentle cool morning breathe was blowing through the open doors.

She looked down at her stomach and saw Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist securely.

She looked at the clock and it was eight o'clock.

She has never woken up so late before.

She gently tried to unwrap his arm from her waist but it only tightened around her.

She smiled.

She brushed her leg against his toes and he unwrapped his arm.

She slipped out from under the covers and put on her dress.

She closed the doors because it would get really hot in the room from the hot weather outside.

She covered Sasuke with a thin blanket and blushed when she looked at his butt.

She gently kissed his forehead and quietly left the room to take a bath.

* * *

After taking her bath Sakura headed to the kitchen still wearing the dress on top of her belt and bra set even though she didn't have to hide her body anymore after she spent the night with Sasuke.

As she was passing the dining room and heading to the kitchen she heard someone talking.

She stopped just before the dining room and peeked over the door.

Karin was sitting at the table eating her breakfast with her friend which was a princess from another city. She remembered Neji mentioning eat a few days ago.

"I mean it was so weird. He was just peacefully sleeping there when I opened the door. Even when I used to be as quiet as a mouse he would already be awake." said Karin with a frown.

"Maybe he was very tired or something." her friend replied.

"I don't think so because even if he is very exhausted he would always wake when something in the room moves." Karin replied.

"So how is his wife?" her friend asked.

"I guess she is okay I have only met her once. I don't really care as long as she doesn't meddle in my business." she replied taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"What about Sasuke-sama?" her friend asked.

"She can do whatever she wants with him. It's not like I care." she said indifferently.

"You have changed after you met Kabuto-san." her friend said with a smile.

Karin nodded her head and smiled.

'_Wait! She doesn't care for Sasuke-kun! And Kabuto-san wasn't it that guy that she hugged the first time I met her? She isn't cheating on Sasuke....is she? She wouldn't right?'_ Sakura thought in shock.

After that she headed to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen she saw Ten-Ten making breakfast.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" Ten-Ten said as she placed a plate of eggs with bacon and a cup of tea on the table.

"Good Morning Ten-Ten!" said Sakura with a smile and sat down.

"You weren't in your room yesterday night when I brought some oil for your body. Did something interesting happen?" Ten-Ten asked with a devilish grin and making and accent on the word interesting.

Sakura turned bright red.

"N-Nothing h-happened what are you t-talking abo-" she got interrupted as Ten-Ten laughed.

"You don't need to tell me I already know." Ten-Ten said as she laughed again at Sakura's expression.

"H-How?" Sakura asked with a confused expression.

"Well let's just say that one of my maid friends came to Sasuke-sama's room to bring some tea and she heard your passionate love making." Ten-Ten said.

Sakura turned redder than a tomato.

Ten-Ten laughed so hard that she almost fell out if her chair.

"Don't worry no one else knows about it except her and me. She won't tell anyone. She is a very good friend of mine." Ten-Ten said as she took a sip of her tea.

Sakura sighed with relief. She didn't want the whole castle to know plus because of so many maids that work in the palace it may even reach her father. And that wouldn't be a pretty site to see because he is very overprotective of her and Hinata.

She put a piece of egg into her mouth and chewed.

"Mmmm! Ten-Ten you are the best cook in the world!" Sakura said as she stuffed her mouth with eggs.

Ten-Ten giggled.

"Not as good as you are. Your food tastes like it was made by an angel!" Ten-Ten said as Sakura blushed a little.

Sakura put her plate in the sink and sat down back in her sit. She sipped her tea and then gently placed it on the table.

She slowly looked up at Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure." Ten-Ten replied with a smile.

"How long has Sasuke-sama been with Karin and how is their relationship?" Sakura asked looking down at her tea.

Ten-Ten was very surprised by the question but answered anyways.

"Well, Neji-kun told me that they have been together since his parents died and they got married when Sasuke-sama was 15 years old." Ten-Ten said.

Sakura nodded and her eyes saddened.

"As for their relationship I heard Neji say that Sasuke-sama adores her and truly loves her. He treats her differently than any other person. Well thats normal I guess since she was there for him when his parents died." Ten-Ten said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Mmmh...Thanks for telling me." Sakura said as she also took a sip of her tea with even more saddened eyes.

It didn't go unnoticed by Ten-Ten.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Ten-Ten asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to know what kind of relationship they had." Sakura answered.

"You love him don't you?" Ten-Ten said.

"W-What! N-No its not like that." Sakura asked.

"Don't deny it. You have been acting differently lately. I can't believe that only a month ago you were complaining about him being a jerk and hating his guts." Ten-Ten said chuckling.

"Am I that really easy to read?" Sakura asked.

"You are for me because everything that you feel reflects in your eyes." Ten-Ten said.

"I can't believe that I fell for him and so fast." Sakura said as she looked down at her now empty cup.

" I didn't think I would fall for Neji either. I also though he was a jerk. But it just happened." Ten-Ten said with a smile.

Sakura looked behind Ten-Ten and smirked.

"Speak of the devil." Sakura said.

Neji came up to Ten-Ten and hugged her and started kissing her neck.

Sakura was very surprised because he would never show affection towards people in public.

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone." Sakura said as she just left with a smile.

Ten-Ten's face was red.

"I-I'll see y-you later." said Ten-Ten trying not to moan.

* * *

Sasuke woke up at noon which was way later than he usually woke up.

He sligthly opened his eyes expecting the sun to hit his eyes.

But the light never came and it was kinda cool in the room. He expected it to be hot since he left the doors open last night.

He looked around and Sakura was nowhere to be found.

'_Did she leave?' _he thought as he frowned.

He pulled the rope near his bed and a minute later a maid was behind his closed door.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" the maid asked.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked in a grumpy voice.

"She was in the garden a while ago." the maid answered.

"Bring her here. Now." he said as he sat up.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama. Would you like something to eat?" the maid asked.

"Bring me some tea." he said as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Sakura-sama?" a maid came up from behind Sakura.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Sasuke-sama wants you to come to his room." the maid answered.

"Aah okay." she said as she stood up from the grass.

Sakura was now headed to Sasuke's room.

'_Why would he want me to come?' _ she thought as her face turned pink she as she remembered the events of last night.

She reached his room and as she entered his room a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist.

The clicked which meant it was shut.

She felt her back being pressed against someone's naked chest and a hot breath fanned over her neck. Sakura shivered.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke growled a little.

'_Is he mad?' _Sakura thought.

"I-I didn't want to s-sleep anymore." Sakura stuttered.

"You should have woken me up." he said.

"B-But you looked so peaceful." she said.

Sasuke smiled.

"Next time wake me up." he said as he kissed the back of her neck.

Sakura tensed a bit and then let her body relax.

He bent down a little his arm still wrapped around her waist as his other hand traveled to her thigh and lifted up her dress.

"You know you don't have to wear this dresses anymore. I want to see your beautiful body." he said as he licked her ear.

Sakura shivered as her face turned even redder.

"B-But-" she got interrupted.

"No buts. Do as I say." he said as he lifted her dress up and over her head.

He took her belt, bra, and skirt off with his skillful hands leaving her only in her panties.

"S-Sasuke-sama w-what are you doing!" Sakura asked in a slight shock.

"Punishing you. And don't call me that. Call me like you do when we make love." he said as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

That's when Sakura saw that he had only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He got on top of her and locked her hips between his legs and kissed her neck.

She moaned.

He left love marks on her neck and chest.

He trailed down her stomach until he stopped at her panties.

He trailed his long finger from her chest to the bottom of her stomach and slid her panties off.

Sakura shivered at his touch like crazy.

He smirked at her reaction.

He gently but possessively kissed her lips as Sakura slightly moaned into the kiss.

There was something about her that attracted him to her. She was so fragile and gentle. He loved her presence. Her warmth. Her beautiful eyes. He loved everything about her. He never felt like this towards anyone. Not even Karin. She was complete opposite of Karin.

Karin was rough and lustful.

And Sakura was gentle and loving. That what he hasn't felt since his parents died.

Now that he thought about it there never were any gentle touches or loving gestures from Karin.

He frowned at the though. Was he blinded by his loneliness. No! He denied he loves Karin and she is everything to him. But he can't deny that even if he has been married to Sakura for only a month he cared for her. But not as much as he cared for Karin.

As he kissed her jaw line a knock came on the door and he growled.

"What!" he growled.

"S-Sasuke-sama. Karin-sama wants to see you." the maid answered.

"Hn." Sasuke answered as he got of the bed and put his clothes on.

He left without a word.

Sakura sat up and pulled up the covers to her chest.

She would never replace his Karin.

Karin would always be the most important person to Sasuke.

Her chest tightened at the thought.

With every day, hour, minute, and second she was falling in love with Sasuke even more. Only a month passed. How could this be? She never loved anyone this much. And it never hurt so much.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Sasuke-sama. I brought your tea." the maid said.

"Come in." Sakura replied.

"Oh, Sakura-sama I only brought tea for Sasuke-sama. Would you like some?" the maid asked as her cheeks turned pink at the sight of Sakura. Since only covers were covering her body. It was obvious what had happened.

"No, thank you." Sakura answered.

The maid placed the tea on the bedside table.

"Do you need anything?" the maid asked.

"No, thank you." Sakura answered with a sad voice as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Sakura-sama! Is something wrong! Are you hurt! Did something happen!" the maid asked as she started panicking. Even if the maids didn't know Sakura personally the all loved and cared for her.

"N-No everything is fine. Would you please leave me alone." Sakura answered as her bangs covered her face.

"Y-Yes, Sakura-sama." the maid answered as her eyes saddened at the sight of Sakura. Sakura was always happy and cheery and it was saddening to see her in this state.

The maid left and when the door shut Sakura plopped down on the bed and turned to her side as tears kept sliding down her face.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she asked herself.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was shorter but only by one page! Tell me what you think! Please review! Your reviews cheer me up even when I am happy and they make my day! Arigatou! Ja ne! =^_^=**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your awesome comments so here is Chapter 11! I hope you will enjoy it and please review! ^+^ I am sorry I ws trying to upload it on Monday night but the site wouldn't let me! T_T I was so mad and cussing everything out! LOL =^o^=**

* * *

Sakura hasn't seen Sasuke for three days now.

She was headed towards the garden now. She liked spending time there observing different flowers.

While passing a few rooms. She heard moans coming out of the room.

She put her ear on the door and listened out of curiosity even though she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Aaaah Sasuke!" she heard a girl moan.

She recognized the voice it was Karin.

"Karin!" she heard Sasuke say while panting and groaning.

Sakura's heart sunk.

'_He was in there for three days with her!'_

What she heard next made her heart ache even more.

"I love you Karin." Sasuke said with a loving voice.

"I can't wait until you get pregnant. I want you to have my first child I always did." Sasuke said as he held Karin close to his chest.

"Aha.." Karin replied lazily not really caring. The only reason she was in Sasuke's arms right now is so he wouldn't get suspicious. He provided everything for her so the only thing she was supposed to do was pretend that she loves him and have sex with him. Very simple.

Tears were streaming down Sakura's face. He was breaking her heart into a million pieces without even knowing it.

She covered her mouth with her hand as to not make a noise and sob.

She just ran as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She bumped into someone as one of the doors opened.

"Oh Sakura! What's wrong! Are you okay?!" Tsunade asked worriedly as she saw Sakura's tear stained face.

Sakura just launched herself at Tsunade and sobbed as Tsunade led her back into her office and helped her sit down on one of the couches.

She poured a glass of water for Sakura and handed it to her as Sakura muttered a thank you.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked as her eyebrows.

Sakura's sobs quitted down as she looked at Tsunade.

" S-Sasuke. I-I l-love S-Sasuke b-but he would n-never return m-my f-feelings." Sakura said while she sobbed.

Tsunade sighed.

"I knew this would happen. You were becoming softer and softer everyday." Tsunade said as she frowned.

Sakura just looked down at her lap.

"P-Please don't tell about what I told you to anyone." Sakura said.

Tsunade hugged Sakura tightly.

"Of course I won't. You just need to get to know him and he needs to get to know you." Tsunade said even though she knew it was impossible. No one could get an emotion out of Sasuke except Karin.

Well actually people could but the only emotion would be anger. She knew Sasuke wasn't really like that he just built up walls around himself so he wouldn't get hurt and seem weak. He also had only a few people he could trust.

Which would be Karin, Naruto, Neji, Itachi, and herself.

Tsunade let go of Sakura and patted her head.

Sakura needed to get her mind off Sasuke and busy herself with something.

"Tsunade-sama. Could you be my teacher and teach me everything you know about medicine. I want to busy myself and be useful." Sakura asked with pleading eyes.

Tsunade sighed and looked Sakura in the eyes. She was serious.

"It's going to be tough! There would be no whining or crying!" Tsunade said in a serious voice.

Sakura nodded.

Tsunade smiled and Sakura returned her smile.

"We will start tomorrow!" Tsunade said.

"Yes!" Sakura said with a cheerful face and all the tears gone from her eyes.

* * *

Sakura bumped into Sasuke a few times but didn't say anything except hello, good morning, or good night.

He tried to talk to her a few times but she would always say that she was busy or she didn't have time.

Then he just gave up since he has been trying for a two weeks now.

He felt a bit guilty after he left her all by herself.

But now that he has been trying for so long he just got angrier that he couldn't talk to her.

'_Who gives a shit! I don't care! If she is that busy than it is not my problem. I have Karin anyways so if the things that she is doing are more important than me than she doesn't have to come near me again.' _ Sasuke thought with an angry face as he was walking to his office to take care of some paperwork and then head to a meeting.

"Hey, hey did you hear what happened?" asked one maid while she was watering the plants.

"What happened?" the other maid asked confused as she was cleaning the window.

"Yeah, its about Sakura-sama!" the other maid answered with a frown.

That made Sasuke stop as he was about to turn the corner.

He was eavesdropping now.

"What is it?" the other asked.

"Well, one of my friends told me that a couple of weeks ago she went to take tea to Sasuke-sama and she found Sakura-sama instead. She was only covered with covers." she said as both of the maids blushed.

Sasuke got mad at that moment. Who gave them the permission to spread things like that around the palace.

"But she said that when she put the put the tea and was about to leave Sakura-sama started crying!" the maid said as her eyes saddened.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

What happened? Was it his fault again?

"Why? What happened?" the other maid asked as she stopped cleaning the windows.

"I don't know. Do you think Sasuke-sama did something to her? You know how cold and uncaring he is." the maid said as she continued to water the plants.

"He might have." the other said as she wiped the window one more time and they both left to the direction where Sasuke was standing.

Only they went straight and didn't turn the corner.

His grip around the scroll he was holding tightened as he headed to his office.

He would take care of this later he had too many things to do right now.

* * *

Sakura was working hard.

She learned the basic things. Stayed up all night studying different scrolls and reading many books.

She has been Tsunade's apprentice for two months now.

Which meant she hasn't talked to Sasuke for two months. Now that's really crazy since they are married. That is very unhealthy for a marriage. But somehow because of Sakura's hard work she forgot about him and her head was all into studying and helping people.

She went to the city hospital with Tsunade and Shizune everyday and helped to take care and cure the patient's. Because that's where Tsunade spent most of her time even though she was the king's personal doctor she helped the citizens.

Everyone knew and loved Sakura in the hospital even though she has been working there for only a month.

Since she was gentle and caring everyone magically seemed to get better.

Everyone was very surprised though since she was a princess and she worked in the hospital.

Also since Sakura progressed so fast Tsunade taught her how to use chakra which Sakura didn't have a clue of before Tsunade explained to her what it was.

She now knew basic techniques. How heal cuts, take out poison, make the bones grow back together, and she could even perform surgery's that only experienced doctors could perform.

Tsunade smiled proudly at her student.

"You really are something Sakura! It's like you were born to do this and you learn so quick that I will soon run out of things to teach you." Tsunade said as she looked at her student who was currently giving a shot to a little girl.

"It's all because I have such a wonderful teacher." Sakura said as she grinned and blushed slightly from the compliment she was given.

"Uuuum Sakura have you talked to Sasuke?" Tsunade said as Sakura opened the door for the little girl and returned her to her mother.

Sakura frowned as she closed the door.

"No. I have been so busy that I haven't talked to him. But honestly I have been trying to avoid him." Sakura confessed.

"Running away won't solve anything." Tsunade said as she motioned for Sakura to follow her as she exited the room and headed to the office she had in the hospital.

As she entered the room she plopped on the couch and looked at Sakura who sat down opposite of her.

" I just feel better when I don't see him even though I feel lonely." Sakura said as she lowered her gaze.

"The pain won't go away if you will just avoid him. Talk to him." Tsunade said.

"Nothing will change. He doesn't care how I feel. He doesn't need me. I don't even know why he married me." Sakura raised her voice slightly.

"Since he married you than that means that he saw something in you. Plus he won't kiss just any girl since he is so devoted to Karin." Tsunade said.

"I am just a sex toy for him!" Sakura shouted as tears built up in her eyes.

"What are you saying!" Tsunade shouted as her eyes narrowed. "He is not like that!"

"After the night we spent together he called for me in the morning. He was about to have sex with me when one of the maids said that Karin had called him. He just left me there in his bed and he was in Karin's room for three days making love to her." Sakura shouted as tears ran down her face.

She has been crying a lot lately she noted and all because of Sasuke.

Tsunade was shocked by what she had heard she knew that Sasuke was cold but to that he had treated Sakura like that it was just unbelievable.

"Sakura..." Tsunade said as she leaned and hugged Sakura tightly feeling sorry for her.

* * *

Sakura was in her room studying scrolls since Tsunade has given her a five day break from her work.

Sakura has been officially Tsunade's student and apprentice for two months and two weeks.

She has been married to Sasuke for three months and two weeks.

**A/N: I hope I am right with this counting because my head is not functioning really well right now. Because of geometry. Math is hell. No offense to those people who love math because I also love it when I get it which is a rare case. Lol**

She smiled to herself.

She heard a knock.

"Come in." she said without even looking up to see who it was.

The door shut as someone came closer to her.

The next thing she knew she was embraced by someone.

It was Sasuke. She remembered his scent after so long even when she only spent one night with him.

"I am sorry." Sasuke said as Sakura's eyes widened.

"I shouldn't have treated you like that. I was selfish. I shouldn't have left you like that. I have been trying to talk to you for a long time now but you kept saying that you were busy and then I had a lot of work and meetings to attend to." Sasuke said as his embrace tightened as he placed his head on top of hers.

Sakura was shocked that he actually admitted that he was wrong and apologized. Plus she had never heard him talk this much.

Sakura buried her head in his chest as she hugged his waist.

"Why did you cry after I left. Did I make you cry?" he asked.

"I-I felt lonely and u-u-unloved." Sakura said as she started crying.

Sasuke's chest tightened as some unknown pain shot through his heart. What was it?

He didn't know. But he knew for sure that he hated seeing Sakura cry and it was all because of him.

He lifted her chin up and looked into her watery eyes.

"Please don't cry. Will you forgive me?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Sakura didn't know if she was dreaming or not. How could he be cold and so caring and sweet the next moment.

She didn't know and didn't care as long as he always would be like that and that all the words he said, all the looks he gave, all the gestures he made towards her were genuine and from his heart.

Sakura nodded and she was amazed by the smile that grazed his lips.

It was the smile of an angel and it was a real smile. A smile of happiness and relief.

He leaned in and kissed her gently but passionately making her head spin and making her body turn into jelly. She felt like a she was going to disappear because the kiss was so magical.

It was the first time she got this feeling when he kissed her but that doesn't mean that she didn't melt from all of his other kisses. Well except the one at the wedding and when he tried to rape her of course.

She like the kiss was desperate and it felt like he was kissing her like he would never see her again.

Sakura broke the kiss as she panted.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

When she saw his eyes she knew she was right because for the first time she could read his eyes.

She saw worry and sadness in them.

Sasuke sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"I am leaving for a meeting in another city and I will probably be gone for about a week and a half. Worst case two weeks." he said as he sighed again.

"When are you leaving?" she asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow morning." he answered.

"What city?" Sakura asked as she frowned.

"The one that Naruto rules over." Sasuke said. But when he finished the sentence he knew that he made a huge mistake.

Sakura's eyes lit up.

Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura made the cutest puppy face in the world.

Sasuke's eye started twitching and he knew he couldn't say know.

Then she made tears come out of the corners of her eyes.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered as she jumped at Sasuke and almost squeezed the life out of him. Even though she was small she could kick your butt when she wanted too.

And then she kissed him and almost sucked the life out of him.

He fell to the floor with Sakura on top of him.

He was pale from the kiss now. From the lack of air.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" she yelled but he still didn't respond.

Then she licked him on that special spot on his neck and immediately sat up with a really pink blush on his cheeks.

"Don't ever do that again!" he said as he looked away.

Sakura just giggled as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Yay!!!! I am so happy I can actually updated earlier!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed, read, added my story to favorites, author alert, story alert and whatever else there is! lol I'll try to update on weekends! And a lot of 'interesting' events will happen in that chapter!!! So get ready! Lol Ooops I think I am making you excited! lol Am I? he he he Okay soooo please review and tell me what you think!!! I wrote 8 pages on a school night! I am so proud of myself! lol Arigatou! Ja ne! =^_^=**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I am very sorry I haven't updated like in a month!!! First, I was sick for a week and the next few weeks I was busy with the school work and when I had a little bit of time to relax I didn't have any inspiration but I forced myself to write because I know you are waiting! I am really sorry! Oh man I am sick again since I haven't been getting a lot of sleep! One of the readers asked me to name Naruto's and Sasuke's cities. So here it is.**

**Sasuke's city: Ankara**

**Naruto's city: Istanbul**

**In my story they will be referred as the kingdoms though. Ooookay so here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! Arigatou! =^_^=**

* * *

We have been traveling for two days now. And we would reach Naruto's palace in about an hour or so.

We are traveling in a long caravan with camels carrying our belongings and a bunch of palace guards. And I mean a bunch. Fourteen people are carrying our "carriage" since there are three of us in here. Sasuke, Karin and me.

She has been whining for the whole trip about how hot it was, that she was hungry and tired. Talk about spoiled. Fourteen people are carrying her while they are burning up under the hot sun and she is complaining that she is tired.

And I thought she was a mature, polite, and intelligent lady. I obviously got a wrong first impression. She is the exact opposite of what I thought she would be.

So right now I am sitting and watching Sasuke cuddle with Karin. It's like I am invisible or something. I feel like my old self is coming up because I started getting mad a lot lately and its hard to keep my temper under control. I wonder why.

Tsunade is traveling in one of the other carriages with Ten-Ten and Neji. I have been occasionally hearing arguments and yells from their carriage. Must have been Tsunade. And the Kabuto guy in the other one with his "master" Orochimaru. I haven't met Orochimaru yet but even his name makes me shudder.

We have entered the city which means we have almost reached the palace. I am so excited to see Hinata and Naruto. I love my little sister! She is so cute! She said that she has some really good news in one of her letters that I received a week ago. Which makes me even more excited.

The people were cheering and throwing flowers. Wow. I never thought that they would receive us like that. I slightly opened the curtain of the carriage and looked at the people and the buildings.

There was a lot of little shops. People selling vegetables, fruits, clothes, and jewelry.

Little kids were running around and chasing each other.

Everyone looked so happy.

Naruto truly is a good king. Even though he is a real knucklehead.

We reached the gates of the palace. And the huge gates opened welcoming us.

The caravan stopped. Signaling that we arrived.

"Your majesty. We are here." one of the soldiers said.

Sasuke moved to the curtain and opened it while getting off onto a ladder placed right below the carriage. It's not like he needed it. He is a little over six foot which makes me feel like I am a child.

He got off the carriage and extended his hand to help Karin get off. She grinned and looked like an old lady. She irritates me. A lot. I wonder what's wrong with me lately.

Jealousy?

Noooo. Right?

Sasuke then extended his hand towards me with a smile. Which took my breath away. I took his hand and was about to get off but I suddenly felt light headed and fell right on him.

Karin looked back and snorted.

"Hn. Can't even get off the carriage properly." she said as she started walking to some other carriage.

I looked up since my head was buried in Sasuke's chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sorry." I replied and started getting off him.

"Its fine." he said as he helped me up.

'Probably from the heat and a tiring trip.' I thought.

Then I heard loud shouts and turned around.

Neji and Ten-Ten got off the carriage. And Neji had this irritated looke on his face with his eyebrows furrowed while growling.

The curtains of the carriage that they just got off of opened.

"Come back here! I still haven't finished what I was saying!" Tsunade shouted.

"You little ignorant prick!" she shouted as she threw an empty sake battle which hit Neji right in the head.

A vein popped out on his forehead as he gritted his teeth.

Ten-Ten laughed nervously as she started leading him away.

"What! You didn't have enough smooching you need more!" Tsunade shouted. She was clearly drunk since she was wobbling on her feet and her face was slightly red.

That was the last straw for Neji.

He turned around and started shouting colorful words.

The servant tried to help Tsunade to keep her balance but she just smacked his hand away which caused him to fall from her inhuman strength followed by a loud "Don't touch me!" and a bunch of colorful words towards Neji.

I giggled.

This was a typical Tsunade.

Then I heard a loud squeak.

Karin just launched herself on Kabuto and was hugging him.

I looked at Sasuke and he didn't even notice.

Is he really that blind? Does he not see that there is something wrong here?

And then a very pale guy came out of the carriage with long black hair. With makeup, an ear ring and piercing golden eyes.

As soon as he got off the carriage his eyes locked with mine and I shuddered.

A cold feeling went through me and I started sweating.

He grinned and slightly bowed.

I turned and took Sasuke's arm and hugged it tightly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

I guess that was Orochimaru since he was with Kabuto and he really creeps me out.

As we entered the palace there came Naruto shouting and Hinata right behind him.

"Hey teme and Sakura-chan!" he shouted.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied as both of them fist punched. **A/N I don't know if thats how you say that! The fist punching thing. lol **

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata soft voice came as she ran towards me.

"Hinata-chan!" I shouted as we hugged each other.

"I missed you!" we both said at the same time and then giggled.

"So what's the good news?" I asked excitedly.

Hinata turned red as Naruto came and put an arm around her and grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"Hinata is going to have a baby!" he said with shining eyes.

That's when I noticed her growing belly.

My eyes widened.

"Kyaaaa! Congratulations!!!" I squeaked as I hugged Hinata and then Naruto.

"We will leave you ladies alone. We have a conference coming up in a few minutes. So Sakura-chan, Ten-Ten, and granny Tsunade make yourself at home." Naruto said as he, Sasuke, Neji, Orochimaru and Kabuto headed off somewhere.

Karin pouted as Kabuto left.

Which was not cute.

" Let's go." said Hinata as she headed somewhere.

We came into a beautiful garden and settled at a table with different kind of fruits, deserts, and refreshments.

Just what I like.

"So Hinata-chan how many months are you into the pregnancy?" I asked excitedly.

"Three and a half!" she replied.

"I see you have been busy." Tsunade said as she wiggled her eyebrows which caused Hinata to turn bright red.

Everyone at the table bursted out laughing. Well except Karin she was busy pouting and sulking about her Kabu-kun.

"This is going to be fun!" I said.

Karin snorted.

"Yeah right." she said.

Tsunade turned to her.

"Would you shut up!" she said in a not so nice tone and smacked her on the back of her head which went right into her cake.

Karin squeaked not so lady like and started yelling and cursing towards Tsunade.

Which caused Tsunade to get fired up and start yelling too.

Here we go! All over again!

I already have a headache and this is just what I need.

I sighed with an annoyed look as a vein popped out on the side of my head.

I could feel the rush of anger coming.

So now it was my turn to yell.

Ten-Ten and Hinata giggled as both Tsunade and Karin shut up with scared looks on their faces.

Now this was priceless.

Because you never see Tsunade scared even if it was the devil himself.

And it was the ugliest expression I have seen on Karin's face yet.

Which I would prefer not to see.

* * *

Today was the fifth day since Sakura and Sasuke arrived to Naruto's palace.

A dinner will be held tonight as a celebration for Sasuke's arrival and the peace treaty that was established with the neighboring kingdoms. Of course it the credit mostly went to Naruto and Sasuke since they are very good rulers of their kingdoms.

There was a big table which would hold a hundred people but was currently occupied by 15.

Which included Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Neji, Ten-Ten, Karin, Orochimaru, Kabuto and some other two kings, and advisors.

The table was full of different kinds of food.

Naruto clapped his hands and the table quieted down.

"I hold this dinner to celebrate the arrival of my best friend Sasuke Uchiha. His beautiful wives he said as he looked at Sakura and winked. And of course our resolved problem thanks to my dear friend Sasuke." Naruto said as he raised his cup of wine and everyone did the same except the girls since they didn't want to drink. Well except Tsunade since she loved to drink she never missed an opportunity to drink.

After everyone finished the food and a nice chat during the meal everyone started heading to their rooms.

Sakura's and Karin's rooms were separate from Sasuke's.

Hinata decided to accompany Sakura to her room and have a nice sister talk which they hadn't had in a long time.

As they were chatting and walking down the hallway they heard giggles.

"He he he Kabu-kun stop! Not here!" Karin said as Kabuto was kissing her.

"Okay let's go to my room then." Kabuto said as they headed to his room without even noticing the presence of the girls.

"Is she...?" Hinata trailed off as Sakura finished the sentence for her.

"Yes, she is cheating on Sasuke right in front of him and he can't even see it." Sakura said with a sad but an angry voice.

Hinata covered her mouth with her hands from the shock.

Suddenly Sakura felt dizzy and started coughing really hard until blood came out of her mouth.

"Sakura! Sakura! What's wrong!" Hinata shouted as Sakura slumped over the wall as she covered her mouth.

"I-I don't k-know." Sakura said while coughing.

"Guards!" Hinata shouted.

And a few guards came running towards them.

"Hinata-sama! What's wrong?!" one of the guards asked worriedly.

"P-Please take my sister to Tsunade! Something is wrong with her!" Hinata said while panicking.

The guards nodded as one of them lifted Sakura up and run to Tsunades room.

When they entered the room she wasn't there but a maid said that she was in the hospital section of the castle because something happened.

As they entered the hospital section there were some of the advisors, one of the kings lying on the beds.

Tsunade turned around with a serious look on her face.

"Oh no! Not Sakura too!" She said with a worried look.

"Put her on that bed!" she said and the guard did so.

Tsunade shouted some orders at the nurses and they brought a few pans of water and a cup with green liquid in it.

A moment later Tsunade started taking out purple liquid out of Sakura's body as the nurses held Sakura's body pinned to the bed.

After Tsunade finished taking out the liquid she made Sakura drink the green liquid.

"Tsunade-sama! What happened to Sakura! Is she okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Yes, she is fine now. She has been poisoned just like one of the kings and the advisors. The good thing is that she didn't have that much poison in her body or it could have been fatal for her. Others have not been affected since they have strong immune systems. Plus you and Karin didn't eat much so you haven't been poisoned." Tsunade said.

"Oh thank god." Hinata said as tears of relief ran down her face.

Just then Sasuke and Naruto barged in the room.

"Where is Sakura! Is she okay!?" Sasuke shouted.

His hair was a bit messy and his robe was out of place since he ran like crazy to the hospital section when he heard what happened to Sakura.

"She is fine now. But she needs to rest." Tsunade said firmly.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and sat near Sakura's bed as he held her hand.

"Sasuke she needs rest. You have five min-" Tsunade was interrupted.

"No. I will stay here as long as I want! And that will be until she wakes up and I am completely sure that she is alright." he said seriously.

"Sasuke-" Tsunade was interrupted again.

"I said no! And that's the end of it!" he said through greeted teeth.

Tsunade sighed and motioned for others to leave the room.

When everyone left Sasuke sighed and tightened his hold on Sakura's hand.

"I will protect you no matter what!" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next morning when Sakura woke up her throat hurt since she coughed so hard.

When she wanted to bring her hand up to cover her eyes from the bright sun she felt weight on it and looked to the side.

There was Sasuke sleeping while holding her hand firmly like a little kid would hold a teddy bear. He looked so cute.

She brought her other hand to his face a caressed it gently.

He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Sakura he launched at her and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried!" he said and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were poisoned during dinner like the others." he said.

Her head shot up from his chest.

"Are you alright?!" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, it didn't affect me since I have a strong immune system. Tsunade said that it affected the ones with a weakened immune system." he said as he held her.

Sakura just nodded.

Someone knocked on the door.

And then Naruto and Hinata entered.

Naruto launched himself at Sakura.

" I am so glad you are alright Sakura-chan!" he said as he hugged her tightly.

Sasuke angrily pushed him off of her.

"Dobe get off of her. Can't you see that she is still weak!" he said angrily.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Eh he he sorry!" he said.

"Sakura-chan! Are you feeling better?" Hinata asked as she hugged Sakura gently.

"Yes, I am feeling better." Sakura answered.

Her eyes widened.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" she said.

As soon Hinata showed her the bathroom she flew to it like a bat out of hell.

Hinata ran after her trying to catch up.

When she reached her she saw Sakura's head in the toiled seat.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly once again.

When Sakura was done she answered.

"Not really but I feel better now." she said as she got up from the floor.

"You should rest. Since your body was fighting the poison it used up a lot of your energy." Hinata said as she led Sakura back to the room.

"I will I just want to go back to my room." Sakura replied.

"I'll take you." said Sasuke as he came closer to Sakura.

"I can go my- eeeeek." Sakura said before she squeaked.

Sasuke had just lifted her up bridal style and was already exiting the room.

Sakura looked up at his face.

He looked so serious.

She blushed and giggled to herself.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing. You just look so cute." she said.

A slight blush appeared on his face and he turned his face back to the hallway.

Instead of taking her to her room he actually brought her to his room.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked confused.

"I want you to rest here. With me." he said as he put her down on the bed and took his robe off.

She blushed slightly.

He laid down next to her and covered her with the blankets.

He kissed her gently as he put his arm around her waist and they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Since the whole poisoning thing Sakura and Sasuke had to stay longer.

Plus Sasuke insisted because he was worried for Sakura's health.

Even though she was fine in two days.

But she was still throwing up. Tsunade had said that it was the after effect of the poison so there was nothing to worry about.

The palace has been a chaos since the poisoning though.

The advisors of both kings went crazy after the incident happened and blamed it all on Naruto since some servant saw one of the Naruto's servant's putting the poison in the food.

Naruto has been all stressed out with the situation since he already had many things he had to take care of.

Both king's threatened to break the peace treaty. But then they changed their minds after seeing the famous Uchiha glare.

The problem was resolved since Naruto knew the face, the name, and the background of every maid, servant, and guard.

The people working in the castle have never seen the person who was being accused.

The person was interrogated but the only thing that the person said was that he was paid to do the job.

The next morning after the interrogation the person was found dead.

Sasuke and Sakura had two days until they would leave to go back to Ankara.

One of the servant's came up to Sakura and told her that Sasuke was expecting her in his room in one hour.

Sakura decided to go take a bath since she had a whole hour before that.

As she soaked in the bath tub she thought of Sasuke's change of behavior.

'_He sure has changed.' _Sakura thought to herself as she smiled.

She knew that the reason that he married her was because of her looks. Even though he couldn't see her body underneath that veil and long dress.

She guessed it was because of her eyes.

She remembered how cold he was at first but then he somehow warmed up to her.

He was so gentle and caring.

The jealousy was still present but she felt more secure since he treated her like this now.

She knew she would never have the love he has for Karin but at least she had his care and protection.

When she was done bathing she put on one of her outfits.

When she knocked on the door and a reply came she quietly entered.

"Sasuke? You wanted to see me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" he asked as he got off the chair he was sitting in.

" I am feeling great. I am just still throwing up." she said as Sasuke hugged her.

"Uum Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"The girls and I wanted to go to the town market-" she got interrupted as Sasuke's serious reply came.

"No! It's too dangerous." he said.

"Please Sasuke!" she pleaded.

"No!"

"Pleaseeeee Sasuke-kun!" she pleaded with the cutest puppy eyes as she looked up at him.

His cheeks became slightly pink as he turned his head away.

"Fine! But you will be escorted by guards!" he said as she hugged him tightly.

"Okay!" she said as she eagerly ran off to her friends.

* * *

Sakura had a light frown on her face.

She was walking with the girls in the town's market.

Her frown deepened.

They were surrounded by freaken 15 guards.

Now that's too much in her opinion.

Five would be enough.

But since Sasuke is overprotective even 15 is not enough for him. She barely convinced him not to send 30 guards.

But it wasn't as bad because Naruto wanted to send 50 guards since Hinata is pregnant.

The girls were animatedly chatting about clothes, love, jewelry and all the girl stuff you can think of.

Even Karin looked like she was having fun.

The girls stopped by different stands of clothes and jewelry.

The sun was high in the sky and it was very hot.

Hinata and Ten-Ten walked two meters behind Sakura and Karin since they stopped almost at every stand.

Sakura was glad that the guards were so focused on Hinata that they were free of them for a while.

Sakura and Karin were walking in silence kind of far apart from each other.

After being silent for a few minutes Karin started talking.

"Hey Sakura. I am sorry for acting like a child a being mean all the time. I just haven't been feeling well and its just my character." Karin said as she looked at Karin.

Sakura was very surprised but smiled.

"Its okay. I haven't been very nice either." Sakura said.

" Its just that people judge me without knowing me and I built up these walls around myself as to not get hurt. That's why I act the way I do." Karin confessed.

Sakura was very shocked now. She didn't expect her to be so open and especially to her.

They were passing under the bridge now.

"I understand. I have a question for you though." Sakura said.

Sakura suddenly started feeling very lightheaded and leaned to the side of the wall as she held her head with one of her hands.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Karin yelled.

"Argh I don't know." Sakura replied as her sight started getting blurry.

Everything got even blurrier as she heard Karin's, Hinata's, and Ten-Ten's voices yelling her name.

Karin was holding one of her arms and Sakura saw the girls running towards her.

A second later she felt herself falling as her body collided with the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**Yay! I am so proud of myself! 13 and a half pages without the a/n! I am very sorry for not updating for a month! A lot of stuff has been happening as you know! Please review! Ja ne! =^_^=**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG!!! Thanks for your awesome comments! I was glowing with happiness while reading them! lol I was so excited and inspired to start writing the new chapter!!! Thanks for faving my story and faving me as an author! I was very honored! Because I don't think my writing is good! The next few chapter will have many events happening in them since this story will be finished in a few chapters!!! But don't worry there will be a new story coming out afterwards! I have like seven new ideas for seven new stories! So you won't get bored! Okay, this a/n is too long! I hope you also enjoy this chapter!!! Please review! I will try to update faster since I am on a spring break right now! Lucky me! :p**

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the bright light of the chandelier hit her eyes.

She looked up and saw Tsunade sitting next to her bed and holding her hand.

"Sakura! You are awake!" Tsunade said as she smiled.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You fainted during your walk in the market. Plus, I have wonderful news for you." Tsunade said as she smiled excitedly as she helped Sakura seat up on the bed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sakura, you are pregnant." Tsunade said.

All air left Sakura's lungs as her eyes were as big as saucers.

Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Tsunade asked worriedly holding Sakura's hand.

Tears of happiness.

Sakura wiped the tears away.

"I am just very happy." Sakura replied as Tsunade gave her a hug.

"But I have a favor to ask, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said as her expression turned into a serious one.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked waiting for her to talk.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone! Especially Sasuke!" Sakura said as she looked Tsunade straight in the eyes.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Why?" Tsunade asked dumbfounded.

Sakura looked down as her hands clutched the covers.

"He is the father right?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura's head shot up.

"Of course he is!" Sakura said shouted and then apologized.

"Then what is your reason for not telling him?" Tsunade asked.

"It's just that one time I overheard a conversation between Sasuke and Karin. And he sounded so happy when he said that he would love to have her give birth to his first child." Sakura said.

"But Sakura you are also his wife-" Tsunade was interrupted.

"Yes, but I don't want to take his dream away. He already lost too much." Sakura said as her eyes started to water.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because Karin is also pregnant." Tsunade said.

Sakura's head snapped back up as her eyes widened with shock.

"What!?" she asked.

"Yes, she is also pregnant and on her fifth month of pregnancy." Tsunade said.

"But she doesn't even have a belly." Sakura said.

"She does but it is not as big as it usually would be since every woman is different. Talking about difference. You are on your second month of pregnancy and your belly is getting pretty big." Tsunade said as she chuckled and gently patted Sakura's growing belly.

"Oh, I thought I was getting fat." Sakura said as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Please promise me that you will not tell anyone." Sakura said with pleading eyes.

"I won't since it is your decision who tell." Tsunade said reassuringly.

The doors opened with full force as the doors hit the wall.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran in like a wild dog.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked with surprise.

"Are you okay?! I am sorry I couldn't be here earlier since I was in the meeting I came here as soon as I learned that you fainted. I shouldn't have let you go." Sasuke said as he gritted his teeth.

He hugged her tightly.

"By the way what happened?" he asked as he looked at her with a worried look.

"Well..." Sakura said as she looked at Tsunade signaling for help.

"She just hadn't fully recovered from the poisoning and plus the weather is too hot for her to be going somewhere." Tsunade said.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go." he said as he glared at her playfully.

"Don't worry me like that." he said.

Sakura giggled as he kissed her.

"I think I should be going now." Tsunade said as she hurriedly exited the room.

When she was outside the door she cursed.

"Damn! That is my room. Oh well I'll just find something else to do." Tsunade said as she caught sight of Neji.

She chuckled darkly.

"I'll just have some fun getting on Mr. Cocky's nerves." she said as she purposefully wobbled through the hallway towards Neji.

* * *

They would be leaving tomorrow morning since the reason for their coming was resolved.

A maid was sent to Sakura that told her that Sasuke would be waiting for her tonight at 10 o'clock in his room.

Sakura blushed at the thought.

She hoped he wouldn't do anything anything naughty since she was pregnant. She was informed by Tsunade that you could have sex during pregnancy but she still didn't want to risk it.

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No, but I have to tell you something. Something that you cannot tell anyone." Sakura said as she showed her pinky to Hinata.

HInata understood what she meant as she crossed her pinky with Sakura's.

"I promise I won't tell a living soul" she said as both of them nodded and giggled afterwards.

They still had their childish moments even though they are still not adults they are still teens.

"I am two months pregnant." Sakura said with an eager smile.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you!" Hinata exclaimed as she embraced her sister in a warm hug.

Sakura giggled.

They spent the rest of the day talking about how they would grow their kids and how they would play with each other.

After the nice chat that both sisters had Sakura excused herself and headed to Sasuke's room.

She knocked and when no one answered she quietly entered the room.

The room was dark and the only light that came in the room was from the open glass doors that led outside.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and then froze when she heard something move in the dark.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as no reply came.

Then the door opened and Sasuke walked in.

He looked surprised when he saw Sakura.

"Am I too early?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked. He didn't have anything against her being in his room he loved the idea he was just surprised. But unfortunately she took the question in the wrong way.

"Oh am I bothering you? Were you expecting Karin?" she said as her voice was filled with slight anger.

"No, its just that I didn't know that you were coming tonight." he said.

"Hn. You were the one who sent the maid to me telling to come to your room tonight and you act like you don't remember." she said as she huffed and headed to the door.

"But I didn't send a maid." he said as she brushed past him towards the door.

"Hm. Liar." she said.

He grabbed her hand.

"What is wrong with you?!" he said in a concerned and a bit angry voice.

"Nothing." she said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

'_I think these are the famous mood swings that you have during pregnancies.' _ Sakura thought to herself.

A second later she got separated from Sasuke as two people with masks grabbed him by the arms and held him back as someone else grabbed her by her waist and she felt her back press into someone.

As she started to struggle and scream the person brought a knife and pointed it to her stomach.

"You better be quiet." the person growled out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as she kept struggling.

He punched one man and kicked the other in the stomach.

The one holding Sakura was about to stab her when Sasuke tore her.

The man that was holding Sakura lashed at Sakura again when Sasuke covered her as the man stabbed him in the stomach.

Sasuke growled out as he fell to the floor.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she held him.

The men dashed out of the glass doors and disappeared into the night.

Sasuke was breathing heavily as blood was pouring out of the wound.

"Someone! Help!" Sakura yelled as tears started pouring out of her eyes as Sasuke slumped against her.

"Don't worry I'll be okay. T-The important thing is t-that you are o-okay." he said as he fell into Sakura's arms and blacked out.

"SASUKE!" she yelled as she shook him slightly as panic filled her.

Kabuto ran in with guards behind him.

"Sakura-sama! Are you okay?!" one of the guards shouted.

"Yes! Please take him to Lady Tsunade! He has been stabbed and is bleeding!" she said as she shook.

A few of the guards immediately lifted his body up and hurriedly carried them to the said person.

"What happened?" one of the guards that stayed asked.

"Three men dressed in black attacked us. Two of the people held Sasuke-sama back while the other one held me and told me to be quiet as he brought out a knife. Sasuke fought the other two men and then he covered me when the man was about to stab me and got stabbed instead." she said as she was sobbing and hiccuping.

"Nice story that you got there. But do you really think that we will believe you." Kabuto said with a glare.

"W-What are you saying?! It's the truth." Sakura said.

"Look at yourself. Your hands are covered in blood and your clothing also. You just made up the story to defend yourself." Kabuto said.

"No. I have blood all over me because I was holding him." she shouted.

Hinata ran in the room with Naruto following her.

"Sakura! What happened?!" Hinata shouted.

"I'll explain later! Please take me to Sasuke!" she said as Hinata helped her up.

"Okay." Hinata replied as they headed towards the room where the surgery was about to begin.

When Sakura reached the doors of the operating room she bursted in through them.

Tsunade turned to her with a white mask covering her face.

"Sakura! The surgery is about to begin. You should wait outside." Tsunade said in a firm voice.

"Please Tsunade-sama! Let me help! It is my fault after all." Sakura said as she panted slightly.

Tsunade came closer to Sakura so only Sakura would be able to hear what she said.

"You know what position you are in. You cannot waist your energy and you cannot be worrying because it will affect your health and also the health of your baby." Tsunade said.

"Please Tsunade-sama! But at least use my chakra!" Sakura said.

Sasuke groaned on the table.

Tsunade looked down to her feet with furrowed eyebrows.

"Fine! But we will only use a little bit of it." Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled with relief.

Tsunade stood next to Sasuke and ordered the nurses to hold him down.

When they did as they were told she quickly pulled the knife out.

She placed her hands on top of the wound and told Sakura to concentrate her chakra in her palms and put her hands on top of hers.

And a two hour surgery began.

* * *

After the surgery ended everyone was exhausted since she convinced Tsunade to use all of her chakra.

She was relieved that the surgery went well but Sasuke was in a coma.

So that what was what worsened her situation since she got blamed by Kabuto for an attempted murder.

Sasuke was taken to his room and Sakura stayed by his side the whole time holding his hand.

She sat next to him holding his pale hand and tightened her grip on his hand as teardrops started to fall on their inter wined hands.

"I-I am sorry Sasuke. I-It is a-all my f-fault." she hiccuped as she sobbed.

She brought up his hand and held it close to her chest.

"Please be okay. I need you. Our baby needs you." she whispered.

The doors suddenly opened as Ten-Ten ran in panting heavily.

"Sakura! The peace treaty is about to be broken and they want a war." Ten-Ten shouted out.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"What!" Sakura said.

"Naruto can't do anything because they won't listen." Ten-Ten said.

Sakura tightened her hold on Sasuke hand as her gaze turned into a determined one.

She leaned in and gently kissed Sasuke's lips.

She laid down his hand and got of the bed.

"Please take care of him." Sakura said as she passed by Ten-Ten and ran to the meeting room.

When she entered the room there was chaos.

The advisors were yelling back and forth across the room.

Naruto was sitting at the head of the table with a big frown and a hand on his forehead.

Hinata is standing on his side with a hand on his shoulder.

"First there was poisoning! Now there was attempted murder! What's next?!" one of the advisors yelled.

"Yes! Our king almost died from the poisoning!" the other yelled.

"Naruto-sama is the one who did this!" the other one yelled.

"There should be a war!" the other one shouted.

"There is no need for a war!" Sakura said as her voice raised a bit.

Their heads turned in her direction.

"What would you know? You are the one who attempted to kill Sasuke-sama!" one of the advisors yelled.

"Yes, she was probably the one who poisoned us." one of the three kings in the room said.

"Why would I poison my own husband!?" Sakura said with a glare.

"To get all the fortune and to rule the kingdom!" one of the advisors yelled out.

"I can't get anything since there isn't an official queen and I can't rule the country without an heir." Sakura said.

"What are trying to sound smart, woman! You should be locked up for the attempted murder!" one of the advisors shouted.

And the shouting and bickering started again.

Sakura closed her eyes as her hands came into fists. She gritted her teeth as a vein popped out on her forehead as the noise increased and remarks about female race were made.

"SHUT UP OLD FARTS!!! ALL OF YOU!!!" Sakura yelled her face all red from anger as she shook taking in deep breaths.

The room went silent and everyone's mouths hung open and eyes were wide as saucers from shock.

"I am not guilty of poisoning nor for attempted murder of Sasuke-sama! There will be no war since the one who was supposed to be attacked was me. I will peacefully go to the cell until Sasuke-sama wakes up and clears things up." Sakura said as she turned around and headed to the doorway.

"Sakura! You will not be treated as a criminal! I will not allow it!" Naruto shouted.

"It's fine Naruto. It's best for your kingdom and I must do this in order to keep the peace treaty. I can at least be somehow useful to Sasuke-sama." Sakura said as she smiled.

The guards seized her by her arms and led her to the dungeon where all prisoners were held.

"Wait!" Hinata ordered.

Hinata came up to her.

"You can't do this. You know what condition you are in." Hinata whispered.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Sakura said.

And the guards led her away.

Orochimaru chuckled quietly to himself.

'_Well whet do we have here?' _he thought with an amused grin.

As Sakura descended the stairs to the dungeon with guards on her sides she looked at the prisoners.

They were kept clean and didn't look all boney and near death like she thought they would look like.

Naruto sure was kind hearted.

She was led into a cell where there was a bed, chair and a toilet seat.

There was a small window with bars that let the sunlight in.

She sighed as she sat down on the hard bed. At least it wasn't wet and cold. But since the dungeon was underground it was much colder.

She shivered slightly.

The metal door opened as Hinata walked in with a bunch of blankets.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Here." Hinata said as she put the blankets on the bed. "This is the least I can do for now." she said as her eyes watered.

"Thank you Hinata-chan but please don't cry. You shouldn't worry yourself it was my decision." Sakura said.

"But Sakura-chan you can't do this. What if Sasuke wakes up in two months. You can't be locked up for so long." Hinata said as she hiccuped.

"I will survive. Plus the important thing for both of our kingdoms is that there is no war." Sakura said as she hugged her little sister.

"Oh Sakura." Hinata said as she embraced her sister tightly.

"Go, before you will get in trouble with those old farts. Please take care of Sasuke for me." Sakura said as she let go of Hinata.

"I will." Hinata replied as she closed the door with a sad smile.

Sakura sighed and laid down on the hard bed.

This would be a long night.

'_But I am not alone.' _Sakura thought as she put her hand on her stomach and smiled as she covered herself with a blanket and drifted off to sleep.

She did need to gain energy since she lost so much chakra.

* * *

**Well here is the chapter! I am glad that I could update much faster this time. The ones who guessed that Sakura was pregnant were right. And one of you was right about Karin's pregnancy. Well there is much more drama to come in the next few chapters before this story will be finished. Please review! Ja ne! =^_^=**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Your reviews have really inspired me and I just want to keep writing! Good for you! lol You are very observant! he he Well here is chapter 14! I hope you enjoy and please review! Arigatou!**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned as the light hit his eyes.

He slowly sat up and sharp pain hit him in the stomach.

He hissed from the pain and looked down.

His stomach was wrapped in bandages and a little bit of blood was visible.

Everything came back in a flash as his eyes widened.

"Sakura!" he shouted.

Ten-Ten's head shot up since she was sleeping in one of the arm chairs in the room.

She kept her promise of looking after Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama! You are awake! What a relief!" Ten-Ten said as she hurried to his side.

"Where is Sakura?! Is she hurt?!" he asked as he started looking around the room.

"No she is safe and sound. But she is in the dungeon locked up in the cell." she said as she lowered her head.

"What!" he growled out.

"After you were attacked she was blamed for the attempted murder by Kabuto and both of the kings and their advisors also blamed her. They wanted to break the piece treaty and start a war but she stopped them saying that there would be no war and she decided to peacefully be locked up until you woke up and cleared things out. The kings left two days after the incident." Ten-Ten said.

"How long has she been there?" he growled out.

"About a month. The kings left some of their guards to make sure that she stayed there and Naruto-sama couldn't do anything about i-" she was interrupted as he got out of the bed and slammed open the doors.

He was beyond furious.

He was headed into Naruto's throne room. He would surely be there.

He kicked open the doors.

"Where is she!" he yelled as he barged into the throne room and Naruto was of course there.

"Sasuk-" he was interrupted as he was grabbed by his collar and lifted up in the air.

"Where is Sakura! Release her immediately!" Sasuke growled out his voice full of anger.

Naruto nodded and motioned to the guards.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and headed after the guards.

"Pathetic! You don't even have control over your own kingdom. Listening to those useless, old, pigs." he growled out as he left the room.

As the guards slowly walked towards the dungeon Sasuke got even more infuriated.

"Move it!" he growled out as the guards started jogging to the dungeon.

They quickly made their way to the cells and opened the one that Sakura was in.

She slowly lifted her head and her eyes widened as Sasuke flew in and embraced her.

"S-Sasuke?" she gasped out as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"You are always making me worry." he said as he buried his face in her hair.

"I-I am so g-glad you are o-okay." she sobbed.

"Of course I am. I told you I would be." he said as he hugged her tighter.

He lifted her chin up so she would look him in the eyes.

Her beautiful emerald eyes were shining as tears ran down her cheeks.

He wiped away the tears and gently kissed her.

Sakura blushed since she had just noticed that the only thing he was wearing were black pants and his stomach was bandaged up leaving him without a shirt.

Her gaze saddened at the sight of the bandages.

She gently touched his stomach.

He gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it letting her know that it wasn't her fault.

She started taking off the bandages and her eyes saddened even more the wound still hadn't fully healed up and was slightly bleeding.

She gently put her hands near the wound and green light surrounded her hands as the wound started to slowly heal.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

This was a very hard technique to learn only a two people knew how to use it. Well now three.

The one who created it was Tsunade. Then she taught her apprentice Shizune and now Sakura.

It took a very good chakra control to use it. He still hasn't mastered it plus he doesn't have a very good chakra control.

The low and middle class citizens didn't even know what chakra was and that it even existed within them. But the royal families always had a very high amount of chakra.

Only the royal family and some high class citizens knew how to use some jutsu's and went through a special training. Since if there ever would be a need they would be able to protect themselves or their family.

Sasuke's eyes had an angry and sad look in them.

He couldn't protect his most precious people because he was so weak. He always blamed himself for their death.

By the time he got to the throne room his parents bodies were lifelessly lying on the red rug of the room.

A figure was standing in the dark with a black hood covering their head.

The person just laughed evilly and leaped out of the window.

He promised himself that he would find the one who killed his parents.

But after years of searching he still hasn't found him but he still hasn't given up either.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a soft hand on his cheek and slightly stiffened but then relaxed when he realized that it was Sakura.

She was worriedly looking at him with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" she asked with a worried voice.

He shook his head slightly.

He put his hand on top of hers which was on his cheek and registered the moment into his memory.

Her gentle and caring touch which he only received from his mother when he was a kid.

He noticed that the wound wasn't stinging anymore.

He looked down and his eyes widened. There was no sign of it. There wasn't even a scar left that would indicate that he was stabbed.

She truly was amazing and she just kept surprising him.

He knew that there was much more hidden things behind those eyes.

Things that he was eager to find out.

"Thank you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately but gently.

* * *

After resting for a few more days. Sasuke and his wives headed back to Ankara.

Karin and Sakura had been throwing up the whole trip.

When he asked them what was wrong they just said that they still hadn't recovered from the poison and that the weather was very hot.

He was getting very worried over them.

When he asked Tsunade if they were okay she gave the same excuse and that it would take them maybe even months to recover.

He guessed she was right since she was the legendary medic that only his kingdom had.

Royalties and high class citizens over the world came to Ankara to have themselves cured from diseases, poisonings, and life and death situations.

When they returned back to Ankara people cheered and welcomed their king back home.

There would be a festival held tonight.

Since as soon the citizen's learned that the piece treaty was signed and there would be no war they immediately agreed to hold a festival.

Everyone was cheering when the caravan came through the palace gates but he noticed that there were a few servants and guards that looked nervous or scared.

As soon as he exited the carriage and helped his wives to get down a servant ran up to him.

"Y-Your m-m-majesty. You h-have a visitor." the servant said while stammering and not even meeting his eyes.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"It's me little brother." the visitor answered.

Sasuke's head whipped back as his eyes widened and then suddenly turned to angry.

"You." he growled out and in a flash he was holding up his brother in the air by his collar.

His eyes had turned red as three comas surrounded the pupils of his eyes.

"What a warm welcome." his brother said with a smile.

"You. You left me all alone at the hardest moment of my life and now you dare to come back!" Sasuke growled out.

"You were too childish back then so I thought you needed to learn what real responsibility was. And that was the right decision. Because you are a great ruler and you are respected by everyone." Itachi said as Sasuke lowered him to the ground.

"The only reason I was able to pull myself together was because Karin was there. You left me alone. You think I needed to learn what responsibility was when our parents had just been murdered." Sasuke yelled out.

The next second he was punched in the face.

"The only way to not you be depressed and get lost in revenge was to make you busy. For you to take the responsibility of ruling the kingdom that you loved so much." Itachi said in a firm voice.

"I needed you at that time and you left." Sasuke yelled as he punched him back.

Sasuke was about to punch him again when he felt arms around his torso.

"Sasuke. Please stop." Sakura said as she hugged him tighter.

He put his hand down on her hands and squeezed one of them reassuringly.

"Itachi-kun why don't we all go in? It's is too hot out here." a female voice said.

Itachi smiled as his wife wrapped her hands around him.

Sakura let go of Sasuke and stepped to his side.

As she looked at the man in front of Sasuke her eyes widened slightly. They sure looked like brothers. Sasuke was almost a copy of this man.

The only difference was that the man had longer hair which were tied in a low ponytail and they were not spiky like Sasuke's.

And he had lines on both sides of his nose which made him look older.

Next to him stood a woman.

She had a curvy body. Sakura still could see it even if the woman wore a long dress with long sleeves.

She had long, slightly curly, brown hair and gentle but dark blue eyes that shined with happiness.

She suddenly came up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Ooh Sasuke-kun you have grown so much." she said as she smiled a beautiful smile.

Sasuke's cheeks were slightly pink.

Jealousy sparked in Sakura as her eyes narrowed a little bit at the woman.

"Hello Kaoru." he said as he hugged her back.

Sakura unnoticed by anyone but Itachi was fuming by now.

Itachi smirked.

He came towards her and leaned in.

"Don't worry. She is my wife." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura turned slightly red.

Hod did she not notice that they were both wearing wedding rings and that they were looking at each other in a lovey-dovey way.

The moment did not go unnoticed by Sasuke because the moment Itachi leaned up Sasuke grabbed Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"You better not touch her." Sasuke growled out.

"Well well I see me little brother has finally found a real woman." Itachi said as he smirked.

Sakura blushed at what he had called her. She was still a teenager.

Someone cleared their throat.

Everyone turned around and saw Karin.

"I am still here you know that right?" she said with her arms folded across her chest and a vein popping out on her forehead.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Oh scare crow you are still here? I thought my little brother had finally gotten rid of you." he said and smirked when she started fuming.

"You little-" she was interrupted.

" I am much taller than you so I am definitely not little." he said as she started angrily stomping towards him.

She was about to slap him when someone grabbed her hand.

Kaoru was holding her wrist and smiling.

"If you ever lay a hand on my husband I'll break every bone in your body." she said while having that charming smile of hers.

Karin shuddered in fear as an evil aura started emitting from Kaoru.

She freed herself and sprinted off somewhere.

Kaoru turned to her husband as she put her hand on his arm.

"Right dear?" she said yet again with that charming smile of hers.

Itachi smiled back at her and kissed her.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Not between them. There usually isn't a need to save her. Because she will give hell to whoever troubles her or her important people." Sasuke said as he sighed.

"You have a very interesting family." Sakura said as she smiled.

That's when he realized that they were also his family no matter where they were. They would be there for him when he needed them the most.

He finally understood that what his brother did was to make him stronger.

And now he was thankful to him.

"Yes, I do." he said with a smile as he also kissed Sakura.

* * *

**Well here it is. I know its a bit shorter than the previous two chapters but I wanted to update sooner since school has started for me. My break is over. Waaaah. LoL I know the ending is kind of lame since the next chapter will be quiet eventful and probably long. I think there is about three or four chapters left until the end of the story. I am not quiet sure yet. I'll try to update this weekends! Please review!!! Arigatou!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for not updating for so long! I was very busy! Like always! Well here is the chapter and there will be a lot of drama and shocking events in here! Please review! I love the reviews you leave they make me happy and inspired! =^_^=**

Itachi and Kaoru have been living with them for two weeks already.

Sasuke got over his grudge towards Itachi and the two had fun like the old times.

Sasuke and Sakura also learned that after Itachi and Kaoru ran away they got married.

Sakura thought that was really romantic. And Kaoru agreed.

Sakura and Kaoru were sitting outside. In one of the palace's humongous gardens.

They were sitting at a small round table filled with fruits, deserts, and different kinds of drinks.

Two servants were standing by their sides and waving with huge feathered fans.

"Please go. You have worked all day. Thank you for your help." Sakura said as the two servants bowed with a smile and left while thanking their queen.

Sakura sighed.

She has been living a while here but the servants still treated her like a royalty. Even though she was a queen she did not want to be treated like that.

"I see the servants and maids like you." Kaoru said as she looked at Sakura and took a sip of her juice.

"I guess. But they are overworking themselves." Sakura said as she sighed once again.

"It is their job. And they are just showing you how devoted they are to you and how much they love you." Kaoru said as she smiled.

"Yea-" Sakura sprinted out of her seat and ran straight into the palace.

"Sakura!" Kaoru yelled and ran after her.

She found Sakura leaning over the toilet seat.

Sakura got up with Kaoru's help.

Sakura washed her mouth to get rid of the bitter taste and exited the bathroom.

"Sakura. Are you...?" Kaoru asked as she looked at Sakura suspiciously.

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"So you are pr-" Kaoru was interrupted as Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.

"Y-Yes I am. Just please don't tell anyone." Sakura said.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Sakura froze.

Itachi came out from around the corner.

"Eeeh it-its nothing." Sakura said.

Her face turned green again and she sprinted off to the bathroom.

When Sakura was done she once again came out of the bathroom. That was the sixth time she threw up that day. And it was barely twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

Itachi smirked.

"I guess I am going to be an uncle." Itachi said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she froze.

She sprinted towards him and grabbed his shirt.

"Please don't tell Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Why not? He doesn't know yet?" Itachi asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Please!" Sakura pleaded tears gathering up in her eyes. She was very emotional and now add the pregnancy.

"He is the father right?" Itachi asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Kaoru smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't be nosy. Of course he is the father. Right?" Kaoru asked as she looked at Sakura for confirmation.

"Of course! I have never been with any man but Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"But why haven't you told him?" Itachi asked. He was asking too many questions noticed Kaoru.

She smacked him again.

"I am sure she has a very good reason. So get your butt away from here before you get a beating from me." Kaoru growled.

Itachi gulped.

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and sprinted off like a crazy cat.

Kaoru sighed.

Kaoru put her arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Let's sit down." she said as they headed back outside.

She poured Sakura a glass of water and handed it to her.

Sakura muttered a 'thank you' and drank the water.

After a minute of silence Sakura finally spoke.

"I don't want to ruin his dream." Sakura murmured.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"One time I was passing by his room and I overheard a conversation between him and Karin. He said that he would love her to have his first child. I could even hear the happiness in his voice." Sakura said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Sakura! This is not right! You are also his wife and I see how much he loves you. He has never showed so much affection towards anyone. Not even his own mother." Kaori said as she firmly looked at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. I see that he truly loves you and that he is truly happy with you. Plus I have never liked Karin there is something fishy about her." Kaoru said as she grimaced.

"Yes, she can be mean sometimes but she is nice." Sakura said.

Kaoru stared at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Did you eat something?" Kaoru asked.

"No,I am serious. She doesn't even have anyone here. She told me how she feels and she even apologized to me once." Sakura defended.

"If Karin actually apologized then Sakura you are something." Kaoru complimented and Sakura blushed.

"Just remember Sakura. He is the father and he has to know that truth." Kaoru said as she gently patted Sakura's shoulder.

"Well how is Sasuke?" Kaoru asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"He is doing fine but there has been a lot of things on his shoulders lately." Sakura replied since she hadn't seen the hint.

"No, Sakura. I mean in bed." Kaoru asked.

Sakura turned red.

"Well? Is he good?" she asked.

Sakura stayed silent.

"Is he great?" she asked.

Still no answer.

"Is he heaven?" she asked.

Sakura nodded as she turned even more redder.

"I always thought what the difference between the Itachi and him would be." she said.

Sakura's head snapped back up.

"No, no don't worry I was just wondering." she said.

"I know that my Itachi is the best. He is so sexy! she said as she drifted off to the dreamland.

Sakura turned hundred shades of red as Kaoru bursted up laughing.

"Oh!" Sakura said as her eyes widened slightly.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"Oh no. Its nothing. I just remembered that I have to do something." Sakura lied.

Kaoru looked at her skeptically and then waved it off and started talking about something else.

But Sakura was not even listening.

She smiled and tenderly rubbed her growing stomach.

It was the first time she had felt the baby move.

Sakura had taken a bath and was now heading to his room.

He wanted to take a bath with her but she refused since he will see her growing belly.

She did not know how long she will hide it from Sasuke.

She knew Kaori was right. She had to tell Sasuke.

But not now.

She was not ready.

She realized that it was stupid of her to think that Sasuke would get mad over something like who would give birth to his first child. Right?

She sighed.

There was so much on her mind.

And she had to take very good care of herself.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura. Are you eating properly?" Tsunade asked as she was checking Sakura's pulse._

_Sakura nodded._

"_Remember to eat a lot of fruits and vegetables. Also drink a lot of milk." Tsunade said as she headed to her table and took something out._

"_Sakura. I know that when Sasuke got attacked you were under a lot of stress. You need to get a lot of rest and to not worry about anything." Tsunade said with concerned eyes._

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered._

_Tsunade sighed._

"_Here take this pills once a day. They will help you with the morning sickness and be good for the baby." Tsunade said as she handed her the pills._

"_Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she smiled a small smile._

"_Sakura." Tsunade's voice was very serious._

_Sakura looked her in the eyes._

"_Have you told Sasuke?" she asked._

_Sakura shook her head and looked down on her lap._

"_You know you will have to tell him sooner or later. Your stomach will not be the same size forever. You are already on your third month of pregnancy." Tsunade said._

"_I-I am not ready yet." Sakura murmured._

_Tsunade sighed as she helped Sakura to stand up from the bed._

"_Just please take it easy." Tsunade said as she smiled at her._

"_Thank you." Sakura replied as she exited the room._

_End flashback_

She reached Sasuke's door and knocked hesitantly.

She knew how sex hungry he could get so she was nervous.

Tsunade did tell her to avoid sex at any cost.

Since it might be bad for the baby.

Having sex would easy any pain you have but just to stay on the safe side she told her to avoid it.

She had been avoiding any sexual contact with Sasuke for the past three weeks.

And she hoped that he wouldn't get any bad ideas.

She loved his touches and just melted in his arms but one thing leads to another.

Since it is really easy to get lost in his eyes and the love and passion he shows towards her she knew that she would not be able to hold it and would just give in.

Which would not be good.

"Come in." came Sasuke's voice and Sakura entered.

She locked the door behind her.

She came through the door looking as beautiful as ever.

She was wearing her white silk robe and he just itched to touch her.

The robe covered each of her curves perfectly.

He noticed her stomach has gotten a bit bigger.

Was she eating a lot?

Even if she was it didn't bother him he loved her the way she was.

No matter how fat she gets, no matter how wrinkly she gets he will still love her.

He came towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Her taste was so addicting.

He kissed along her jaw and then traveled to her neck leaving the signs that she belongs only to him.

She moaned when he sucked on her skin.

Which only aroused him even more.

She put her hands in his hair and pulled them making Sasuke growl.

His hand slid down to one of her breast and he pinched her nipple.

She gasped and he took that chance to stick his tongue into her mouth.

And the game for domination started.

They were both panting and he couldn't wait to feel her naked skin against his own.

He slid part of the robe off of her shoulder as he sucked on her tender flesh.

His hands headed down to her inner thigh.

She gasped and suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked his voice laced with a little panic.

"No. Sasuke let's not do this. I don't feel good." she lied as she wrapped her hands around herself and pulled part of the robe back on her shoulder.

He knew she was lying.

He growled.

He grabbed her by the shoulders not to roughly but enough to hold her down.

Her eyes widened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You have been avoiding me for the past three weeks!" he growled with a slightly louder voice.

"I told you I don't feel well." she said.

"Stop lying! Does my touch disgust you that each time I try to touch you..you get tense and pull away." he hissed as his grip on her tightened.

She winced slightly.

"Its not like that." she said.

"Then why are you acting like this!" he shouted.

God this hurt.

Her heart was hurting.

She did not want to hurt him.

She did not want him to feel rejected and alone.

The next thing she knew he not so gently threw her on the bed.

He locked her hands above her head.

He started kissing her passionately. His mouth wet and traveling all over her neck and chest.

She moaned.

No! She could not let him do this.

She struggled but his grip only tightened and hurt her.

His hand traveled to her stomach and she felt her panties being slid off.

She struggled even more which caused him to lock her thighs between his legs.

Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"No! Sasuke! Stop!" she yelled.

He saw her tears and immediately let go.

He got off of her and stood near the bed.

He had an angry expression.

She laid there whimpering tears running down her cheeks.

God he hated when she cried it made him feel so guilty like he was the worst being in the world.

He roughly grabbed her by her hand and roughly pulled her up.

He headed to the door while pulling her behind him.

He unlocked the door and opened it with so much force that it slammed into the wall.

"Get out of here." he yelled as he shoved her out.

"S-Sasuke..." she whimpered.

"Go back to your room." he ordered as he headed in the other direction of the hallway.

"Karin! Where the hell are you!" he yelled his voice roaring through the hallways.

Why was it her fault?

She felt so useless and small.

He always had Karin and would forgive her no matter what.

Sakura headed back to her room and shut the door she slid down the door.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

It hurt.

That how the stress affected her.

She cried herself to sleep that night right there. On the floor. Her back against the cold wooden door and no one to comfort her.

The next day she had told Tsunade and Kaori of what happened and had barely restrained them from going and beating Sasuke to a bloody pulp.

Tsunade was furious and everything in her room went crashing into the wall.

Kaori wasn't much calmer she had taken out her anger on Itachi and he currently was in the hospital part of the palace.

He would have those bruises for a few weeks.

Sakura thought that she would just go and tell him everything that she was hiding but nothing prepared her for what happened next.

It was about eleven at night and she was heading to Sasuke's room in her silk robe nothing under it except her undergarments.

She passed by a room that was located at a little hallway that she had never been to and a chill ran down her spine.

There stood Kabuto smiling.

"Sakura-sama!" he called out.

"Yes." she answered.

"Sasuke-sama said that he wanted to talk to you so he said that you need to wait for him in this room." he said.

"O-Okay" she answered hesitantly even though she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

He opened the door for her and left the door half way open.

"I will call Sasuke-sama." he said as he left the room.

"My, my who do we have here?" came a cold, sickening voice, that made her uneasy.

She looked at the small armchair and there sat the man that made her jump out of her skin.

"O-Orochimaru?" she asked a bit sacred.

"Yes. Why don't you sit down. Don't be shy." he said as he smirked evilly.

The room was very big but there were no windows.

The only lightning in the room were from a few candles that were on the wall.

She headed to a couch near the armchair that he was sitting on.

The room was mostly empty except a writing desk, a shelf with jars with weird stuff in them, a big bed, a coffee table, and a big rug that was under the two couches and the armchair.

"I heard you got into a fight with Sasuke-kun yesterday. I could hear it all the way here." he said as he chuckled slightly.

She didn't answer and just looked down on her lap.

"Why don't we have some fun?" he asked.

She hadn't even noticed him move.

She didn't even have time to blink that he was on top of her holding her hands above her head.

"W-What are you doing?!" she shouted while panicking.

"Having some fun and putting my plan into action." he said as he chuckled evilly.

He slid the robe past her shoulder revealing her undergarments slightly.

"Let go!" she shouted.

He took off his shirt and undid his pants.

She was panicking and tears running down her face making her look red.

"Help!" she yelled desperately.

He messed her hair up a bit.

"Sasuke!" she yelled while whimpering.

He put her leg around his waist and leaned in when he heard the voices down the hall.

'_No the baby!'_ she panicked.

"Let the show begin." he hissed in her ear like a snake as he licked her neck.

She was crying and couldn't breath.

The only thing that was on her mind was Sasuke.

And then it clicked.

'_Oh no! Kabuto was going to bring Sasuke here_!" she thought as she heard the voices.

But Sasuke would save her right?

Her head was turned turned to the door and when it opened her world crashed.

Sasuke was standing there with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

Kabuto had called him.

Which had annoyed him since he was busy thinking over some things.

They were heading down the hallway towards Orochimaru's room.

Kabuto said that Orochimaru needed to talk to him about something important.

He heard noises and a familiar female voice.

His steps quickened until he got to the door and slammed it open.

What he saw made his heart drop and his blood boil.

There on the couch lay Sakura.

Orochimaru on top of her licking her neck, her legs around him, her hands on his chest,

her face red, and wet. She was panting.

His blood boiled and his eyes turned blood red.

He headed towards the couch and grabbed Orochimaru by his hair and swung him towards the other end of the room.

He came closer to Orochimaru and lifted him up by the neck.

"You snake bastard! You dare touch my wife!" he yelled.

He beat him until Orochimaru was a bloody pulp.

"S-Sasuke! Thank god you are here!" she cried.

He turned to her. His eyes furious.

" So this is what you wanted me to see!" he yelled.

He wiped his bloody hands on the covers of the bed and stormed of the room.

"Guards!" his voice yelled and in less than a minute guards came running.

"Take Orochimaru to the cell and do not let him out! You can do whatever you want to him. And take his friend over there too." He ordered as he stormed off to the room.

Sakura was shocked.

She quickly pulled up her robe and dashed out the door after Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she yelled she ran as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her while enduring the pain in her stomach.

He slammed the door to his room open and exited to the huge balcony through the big white doors.

He got to the middle of the garden his eyes staring off to distance and a full moon in the night sky with a few clouds passing by.

She finally caught up to him but was breathless.

"How could you!" he growled.

"L-Listen it's not like that!" she whimpered.

"Shut up! So you were with him all the time!" he growled.

"It's not like that! Didn't you see that he was trying to rape me!" she yelled desperately.

"Stop lying!" he growled.

"So that's how it is. You won't believe me but you believe everything Karin says. Didn't you notice! She is cheating on you with Kabuto! For th-" she was interrupted.

SLAP

Her eyes were wide her left cheek stinging.

The force of the slap made her fall to the ground making her back meet the ground.

She slowly lifted herself up holding her weight by her hand.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KARIN! YOU JUST BLAME HER FOR SOMETHING THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" he yelled while shacking with fury.

Her cheek hurt but not as much as her heart.

Her heart was just town to million shreds.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she reached up to touch her cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

"I-I didn't mean to d-" he was cut off.

"Sakura! Kaoru shouted.

She ran to her and wrapped her hands around her.

Itachi came running after her. When he saw Sasuke's raised hand and Sakura on the ground he became furious.

He punched him in the face with full force.

" HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS PRE-" he yelled.

**Sorry for the cliffy but that was the plan! He he he So how was it? I warned you that there would be a bunch of stuff happening! I hope this chapter made up for the late update! Please review and tell me what you though! Arigatou! Ja ne! =^_^=**


	16. Chapter 16

**Forgive me everyone! I have been very busy! I have been taking an online course almost for the whole summer! And its hell! I couldn't update since I was in my home country almost the whole summer and before that I was busy with exams. I couldn't get internet on my laptop so I couldn't post until now. Please enjoy! I know I made you wait very long.**

"SHE IS PRE-!" Itachi yelled.

"ITACHI!" Kaoru yelled interrupting him.

Itachi was furious. He shook Sasuke by his collar.

"How dare you hit a woman! She is your wife! You should treat her like a goddess!" Itachi growled as he shook Sasuke violently and then threw him on the ground.

Sasuke sat up as he came to his senses.

As his eyes focused he saw Sakura sobbing quietly in Kaoru's arms.

"Sa-Sakura I di-" he was interrupted.

"Shut up! I am tired of you always favoring Karin. When I am the one taking care of you and showing you love. Why would I lie to you? Find out the hard way then if you don't believe me!" Sakura yelled as she shakily stood up with Kaoru holding her one arm and Itachi holding her other arm.

They left the garden through the room.

Itachi turned his head and glared at Sasuke.

When they left his view he raised up his hand and saw it shaking.

"What have I done?" he asked himself as he fell on his knees.

When Kaoru and Sakura came into Kaoru's room Sakura dropped on the floor and started sobbing very hard.

"Sakura! Please calm down! It's not good for you and the baby." Kaoru said concerned as she helped Sakura up and led her to her bed.

"I-I.." Sakura stammered.

"Sakura its not your fault. I thin you should stay in my room tonight." Kaoru said as she undid the covers for the bed.

"B-But I-Ita-" Sakura stammered again while sobbing.

"No buts! Itachi can sleep in another room tonight. Right honey?" Kaoru said.

"Y-Yes, Kaoru-chan." Itachi stammered from behind the door since she added an evil voice to the last two words.

"Sakura. Tell me what happened please?" Kaoru pleaded as she hugged Sakura.

For the next hour Sakura told Kaoru everything from the beginning.

How when she just came to the castle she noticed something was between them, all the times she noticed Karin clinging to Kabuto, their kissing session at Naruto's castle, and all the way to the incident with Orochimaru.

"Those bastards since the first time I saw them. The same with Karin." Kaoru commented after Sakura finished with venom in her voice.

Sakura just sniffled.

"Okay, we have to make it straight to Sasuke that it-" Kaoru was interrupted.

"He should beg for forgiveness." Sakura said a little too coldly.

"That's my girl! You have to show them who is the master around here." Kaoru said as she laughed and hugged Sakura.

That night Sakura went to bed with a little uncertainty but the wish to teach Sasuke a lesson and make him respect her because she is his wife too and not some toy overcame the whole uncertainty.

Sasuke didn't even try to apologize.

He just passed her by the next day and said that there will be a party to celebrate the piece between the kingdoms in the palace next week of royalties from far away places and nobles.

That just pissed Sakura off.

He acted like nothing even happened.

'Probably his damn ego.' Sakura thought.

She didn't talk to him and avoided him until the day before the party. And he did the same.

He came into her room without even knocking while she was putting on her dress.

"Do you not have manners?" she shouted.

He just closed the door behind himself and locked it.

He came towards her as Sakura stood her ground and stared him in the eyes without a slightest bit of emotion in her eyes. Except anger.

He backed her up against the wall and brought her hands above her head as he locked it in a dead like grip.

"Let go!" Sakura screamed.

He crashed his lips against hers silencing her.

She kept struggling and then he released her lips.

"Please forgive me! I don't know what came over me." he pleaded as he gently kissed her neck and then her forehead.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she kept struggling to get free.

"Please, Sakura!" he pleaded.

Sakura stopped.

Were those tears in his eyes?

"Please forgive me. I never meant to do that. I was so upset that you would do that to me and I just went out of control." Sasuke said as he kissed her hands.

"But that's not the reason you hit me. You hit me because I brought up Karin and you didn't even let me continue. You just…" Sakura said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No, that's not i-" he was interrupted.

"No. That's how it always will be. I will always be second. Not on the same level as her. Never first. Never more important then her. What I say or do will never matter. I am just her replacement when you need sex or love. Nothing more!" Sakura yelled as she ran out of the door slamming the door.

She ran down the hall with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She didn't want him to see her weak.

But she was so hurt that she didn't care.

She wanted him to feel guilty but she knew he never would.

He didn't care for her feelings, nor did he care about her. That's what she said to herself.

She gave herself to him. He was her first. Even when most girls weren't virgin's when they got married when that was a rule. She was a virgin because she wanted to belong to only one person. The person she loves. He was the first that she showed this kind of love to. He was her first love. Still is and always will be.

Pain shot through her stomach as she stopped and leaned against the wall.

She held her stomach and slid down the wall to the floor.

'It hurts. It hurts so much! Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I always was a good girl and did everything I was told. I love him so much but why do I have to suffer.' Sakura thought as she cried.

She heard steps and slowly got up supporting herself on the wall.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said panting.

She was about to run again but he grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Stop! You are never second!" he yelled.

"Yeah? Then why do always get so worked up when it has something to do with Karin?" Sakura asked.

"It was only because I was upset!" he yelled.

"And you will hit me every time you are upset or it has something to do with Karin?" she yelled.

"No-" he was interrupted again.

"Stop giving me excuses! You know that it's true. I didn't marry you to be treated this way. I gave myself to you. I devoted my life to you since the day we first made love and you just keep hurting me!" she yelled.

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Shut up! You are annoying . Stop making a big deal out of everything!" he yelled.

Her jaw dropped.

"B-Big deal?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. So stop being so childish and deal with it." he said.

"Do you even know what you are saying! Have you gone crazy?" she yelled.

"See? You are making a big deal out of nothing again!" he said.

"You are selfish, egoistic, self-centered bastard! I hate you!" she yelled.

That hit his ego.

"Who do you think you are? You are annoying, stuck up, lying, worthless excuse for a woman!" he yelled back.

Now her blood was boiling.

That hurt but she wouldn't show it.

She raised her hand but then dropped it.

She looked at him in the eyes and he noticed the hurt in them.

She just turned around and started walking.

"If I am all the things you said that I am. Then why did you marry me?" she said as she walked away.

He just stood there.

He had just made the biggest mistake in his life.

The party would start in a few minutes.

Even though they had a fight yesterday she wouldn't let it get to her.

She would show him that she didn't care.

She stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

The maids that helped her to get dressed and put her make up on left an hour ago.

So she had time to be by herself to sort things out.

She wore a long sleeved light pink dress.

It lightly covered her curves and reached just above her feet.

She had a light pink veil on her head. Her lightly curled hair was hanging on the right side.

Her lips were colored in a light pink lipstick.

She headed towards the throne room where Sasuke awaited her.

Their eyes met and she lowered her head a bit to greet him.

She put her arm around his and they headed towards the party that was held outside.

The huge doors that led to one of the gardens opened to reveal a garden full of royalties and nobles.

As they came outside people lowered their heads in a sign of respect.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate the long awaited peace. Please enjoy the party." Sasuke said.

He wasn't in a mood to make a speech. So he just made it clear and simple.

Sasuke and Sakura went around talking to everyone as he introduced her to the royalties and nobles.

She let go of his arm.

"It was nice to meet you. Please excuse me." She said as she bowed her head slightly and left to the table with food and drinks.

Her head was hurting a bit but she didn't pay attention to it.

She poured some water in one of the cups and drank it.

She heard a scream.

When she turned around she saw arrows coming at the people.

What was happening?

People in black came out of nowhere.

She saw people running and guards fighting the intruders.

She noticed Sasuke fighting five people in black.

Her eyes widened when she saw another person in black with a hood charging at Sasuke with a sword.

"SASUKE! WATCH OUT!" she yelled as she darted to where Sasuke was as fast as she could.

Blood splattered everywhere as tears ran down her face.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth hung open from shock.

Sakura stood before him with a sword sticking through her chest.

She smiled as blood ran down from one side of her mouth.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled.

She started falling but he caught her.

It was hard to breathe as blood started to feel into her lungs.

"Someone! Call Tsunade!" Sasuke yelled with a desperate voice.

The man laughed.

Sasuke recognized that voice.

"Foolish nuisance." he said as he took off his hood.

There stood Orochimaru with his disgusting smirk plastered on his face.

"Y-You…YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled as he took out a knife from under his shirt and ran towards Orochimaru. His sharingan activated and Orochimaru froze. He couldn't move.

Kabuto ran in front of Orochimaru so his master wouldn't get hurt.

Blood splattered again but it wasn't Kabuto's blood.

Karin stood between them shaking with a knife in her stomach.

He let go of the knife as she fell into Kabuto's arms.

"K-Karin?" Sasuke gasped out.

"F-Forgive me, K-Kabuto-k-k-kun. Don't c-cry." she said.

"I won't. There is no use for that." He said as her eyes widened.

"W-What?" she gasped out.

"You were just a puppet used for my master's plan. You don't mean a thing to me." He said coldly.

Tears ran down her face.

"I-I am c-c-carrying y-y-your c-child." She said.

His eyes widened and also did Sasuke's.

Orochimaru grabbed Karin and just threw her to the side and she flew a few meters away from them.

"K-Karin…" Sakura whispered.

'She did cheat on me.' Sasuke thought as he stood there shocked.

"Good. Now there are two less nuisances that I have to deal with." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke's hands turned into fists as he started shaking from anger.

He grabbed the sword that some guard dropped and plunged it into Kabuto's stomach and threw him to the side right next to Karin's body.

He crawled a bit closer to her.

She looked at him while holding her stomach and sobbing.

"F-Forgive me, Karin. I d-do care f-for you. I h-had to s-s-say that so Orochimaru-s-sama wouldn't think of me as w-weak." He said as he held her hand.

She smiled and then he kissed her.

"L-Let's go to heaven with our child." She said as she smiled a true smile.

"I don't think I'll meet you there." He said as he smiled and closed his eyes.

"You will." She said as she closed her eyes.

A/N Okay I know that was gross. Kinda…Lol I am not a fan of either of them just thought I'd make them hmmm what's the word? Nice? I guess. Okay the hell with them! Continue reading the story! Lol

"I'll kill you! " Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Orochimuru.

Orochimaru just calmly dodged his attacks. Sasuke was mad and out of control but it was easy to guess his moves.

"How foolish you are. Everyone noticed that Karin was unfaithful to you but you didn't notice anything when it was happening right in front of your eyes." Orochimaru said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he punched him in the face and Oroshimaru flew a few meters away.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"You are so naive. But you are a great king." Orochimaru said the last sentence with sarcasm.

Orochimaru got up and headed towards Sasuke with another sword.

"All the attacks that happened and the wars were done by my command." Orochimaru said as he almost cut Sasuke's arm.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke yelled in anger.

Orochimaru chuckled.

" Because I am going to kill you and become a king. Everyone who was in my way is dead now. And you are the last nuisance." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Y-You are the one who killed them?" Sasuke asked.

"Oooh of course your beloved parents. They were the two main nuisances." Orochimaru said as he started laughing like a maniac.

Sasuke plunged the sword through Orochimaru's chest when he got distracted and the next second another sword went through Orochimaru's stomach.

"W-What!" Orochimaru gasped out as he fell to the ground.

"You forgot about me." Itachi said with a smirk.

He smiled as he gave Sasuke a brotherly hug.

"SAKURA! Hold on!" Kaoru yelled as she held Sakura while Tsunade tried to heal her.

Sasuke and Itachi rushed towards them.

Sasuke leaned and took Sakura into his arms.

He held her hand as tears started building up in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke-gasp-F-Forg-give-gasp-m-me." She said while chocking with blood.

"Don't talk. Everything will be okay!" he said desperately.

"T-Tsuna-gasp-de-gasp-p-please-gasp-save the baby!" Sakura said as she held her stomach.

"W-What b-baby?" Sasuke asked confused.

Tsunade looked at Sakura as her eyes saddened and she looked at Sasuke.

"She is pregnant. With your child." Tsunade said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was in complete shock.

Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand to get his attention.

"Forgive-gasp me. I-I-wil-gasp-always-gasp-love…you." Sakura said and closed her eyes.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he shook her.

**Well here's the long awaited chapter! 11 Pages! Not that much but still! Please review! The next chapter will be posted when I get 20 reviews. Arigatou! Ja ne! =^_^=**


	17. Chapter 17

OH MY GOD! 38 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY! Here is Chapter 17! I hope you will enjoy!

Tsunade quickly checked Sakura's pulse. While some of her helpers ran to check on Karin.

It was slower than usual.

"Sasuke! Stop shaking her! Help me get her into the operating room!" Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke got up from the ground with Sakura in his arms and everyone ran to the operating room.

Tsunade yelled to a servant to get Shizune.

They ran in to the operating room and Tsunade ordered Sasuke to place Sakura on the table and leave.

"I won't leave her!" Sasuke yelled

"Leave! You will only be a nuisance right now. Do you want her to die?" Tsunade shouted.

Sasuke glared at her and left the room. He sat down on the floor as he looked at his blood covered hands.

His hands fisted when he remembered how he pushed Sakura. She was pregnant with his child and he did all those things. He didn't believe her when she was always telling only the truth.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

He felt like a jerk. No. Even worse.

Shizune ran in the room with three of her medic students.

"Bring towels, hot water, and alcohol!" Tsunade yelled to one of Shizune's students!

"Oh God! What happened!" Shizune asked shocked.

"Now is not the time. We are running out of time. Check her pulse." Tsunade said.

"It is slowing down." Shizune answered.

Tsunade carefully turned Sakura to the side.

"I'll start healing in the front and will take out the sword you need to heal the back and hold her." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune answered.

Tsunade started healing and slowly took out the sword while Shizune healed the back.

Tsunade almost fully healed the wound but left it since she was running out of chakra.

One of the students brought everything that was necessary.

"Shizune come here and help. You. Wipe the blood from her back and disinfect it." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." One of the students answered.

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's stomach to check the condition of the baby.

She closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra on the womb.

Tsunade's brows furrowed.

"Bring me a two pots with water. Hurry." Tsunade yelled.

"Shizune. She has internal bleeding. The womb is starting to feel up with blood and the baby will die. I need one of your students to give me chakra. While I take out the blood you need to heal her." Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded.

Tsunade concentrated and started taking out the blood in bubbles of water as one of the students gave her chakra.

"I need another pot." Tsunade yelled.

"Shizune. Check her pulse." Tsunade said as sweat rolled down her face.

"It is rapidly slowing down." Shizune said in a packed voice.

"We need to work faster or we will loose her. Apply more chakra." Tsunade said.

Tsunade took out all the blood while Shizune was finishing healing. She wasn't bleeding anymore.

Tsunade checked her pulse and her eyes widened. She could barely feel it and it was very slow.

"Shizune! Move!" Tsunade yelled.

Tsunade tore Sakura's dress apart in the chest area as she put her hands on Sakura's chest.

Electricity came out of her hands and Sakura's body went up and fell.

"HANG ON, SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke rushed in the room and the door slammed into the wall.

When he saw what she was doing to Sakura he became furious.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" he yelled as he was about to push her to the side Itachi grabbed him and held his arms down.

"Calm down! She knows what she is doing!" Itachi said with a serious tone in his voice.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and saw her serious face as the lightning came out of her hands.

"Shizune check her pulse. I hope this helped to make her heart go faster. I can't use more lightning since it will hurt the baby. And I can't take out the baby since it hasn't developed enough." Tsunade said as she wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

Shizune did as she was told.

When she touched Sakura's neck her eyes widened. Sakura's body was cold and there was no sign of her heart beating.

Tears built up in Shizune's eyes.

"S-She i-is d-" she got interrupted.

"DON'T SAY IT! SHE IS NOT DEAD!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Sakura's side.

He shook her dead body.

Kaoru cried into Itachi's chest as he hugged her.

Tsunade looked at the floor trying not to cry. Her hands fisted.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" he yelled as he kept shaking her.

He hugged her and her head was lifelessly laying on his chest. But she looked like she was in peace.

He hugged her tighter to his chest as he started crying.

He never in his life cried like that. Not even when his parents died.

"Sakura! Please! I need you. Don't leave me alone." He sobbed his head buried in her sweet smelling hair.

He felt something against his chest and looked at her.

Her chest was slowly rising and he felt her breathe against his chest.

"She is alive!" he said as he hugged her tightly.

Tsunade checked her pulse and it was rising with every second. Then she concentrated and checked the condition of the baby.

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! Let's take her to her room. She needs rest." Tsunade said.

"No. Take her to my room." Sasuke said.

"Fine then." Tsunade said.

A medic entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama. I have news about Karin-sama and Kabuto-san." He said.

"Well?" Tsunade asked exhausted and wanting to quickly get to her room to drink some sake.

"They didn't make it. " the medic said.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and saw how his hands fisted a bit and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you for informing me. You can go." Tsunade said.

Tsunade turned and motioned for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke took Sakura from the table and headed to his room.

"What are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked as they were heading towards his room.

"Nothing." He said as he entered the room and shut the door.

He locked the door and placed Sakura on the bed.

He took off her dress and started to clean her wounds. Even though the medics already disinfected the wounds he wanted to make sure that everything was clean. When he was done he put on her one of his shirts.

He laid down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms and covered them with a blanket.

He softly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you. And always will no matter what." He whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Something bright was hitting her eyes. And it was irritating her. Was she dead? She carefully opened her eyes scared to see where she was.

But when she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke's room.

Memories from what happened rushed into her head.

"THE BABY!" Sakura yelled as she sat up.

She winced when she felt the pain in her chest.

"Shhh. The baby is fine." Sasuke said as he gently patted her head and kissed her on the cheek.

"S-S-Sasuke!" she said surprised.

'He knows!' she thought as she clutched the bed sheets.

He stared at her with a smile but then it disappeared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as his eyes were boring into Sakura's.

"Because of Karin…" Sakura said as she looked down at her lap.

"Did she threaten you?" he asked.

"No…" Sakura answered.

"Then what did she do that you didn't tell me such an important thing!" he shouted.

Sakura winced.

"One time I passed by your room and you were with Karin. I heard your conversation and that you wanted her to give birth to your first child." She said as tears started streaming down her face.

"But you were both pregnant at the same time. How were going to hide it when your stomach would grow bigger? Plus it wasn't my child. It was Kabuto's." Sasuke said as he gritted his teeth.

"How do you know? Maybe she lied!" Sakura said.

"No. The next morning I went into Karin's room. On the table there was a glass with some green liquid in it. And near it lay a note from Orochimaru. 'Don't forget to drink the potion. You don't want to get pregnant from Sasuke. Right?' it said.

"Where is Karin?" Sakura asked mad and ready to go beat up Karin since she hurt Sasuke like that.

"She is dead." He said with emotionless voice and lowered his head.

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth from shock.

She gently touched his cheek and then gasped again.

A tear ran down his cheek.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she hugged him.

" I am sorry. Even though she did betrayed me. She was one of the closest people to me after my parents died." He said as he cried.

"It's okay." Sakura said.

She understood him. He loves Karin. Her gaze lowered as she held Sasuke in her arms. Even though she was gone he would still love her the most.

His head came lower and lay on her chest as she drew circles on his back.

"I realized something." He suddenly said as he stopped crying.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The love I had for Karin wasn't love. I was just attached to her since she was there for me. I depended from her since she gave me emotional help when my parents died. But I found true love. The love that I never felt. The love that makes my heart beat faster and makes me nervous." He said.

Sakura lowered her gaze.

'He probably fell in love with some beautiful girl.' Sakura thought.

"You are my first true and last love." He said as he looked up at her.

Sakura's mouth hung open from shock.

"Who did you think I was talking about?" he asked amused.

"N-No one." She answered. Embarrassed that she didn't get the hint.

He smirked as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" she said.

"Showing you my love." He said as he started kissing from her stomach and up to her chest.

"B-But we can't!" she said as she turned red.

"Why not?" he asked as he gently bit her skin.

"B-Because I am pregnant." She replied and then winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You j-just touched the wound." She said.

"I am sorry." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Tsunade gave me a cream for that wound but I have a better idea." He said as he gave a devilish smirk.

"What is it?" Sakura asked confused.

He licked the wound as Sakura winced slightly and turned pink.

He started to kiss up her neck.

She missed his touches so much.

His gentle kisses.

His strong arms.

The heat coming from his body when they made love.

"And we can make love when you are pregnant. Tsunade said so." He said as he smirked and passionately kissed her.

She gently pushed him away.

"Wait. I have to tell you something." Sakura said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"After I passed out I heard voices. I felt my body being warmed. But then I fell into darkness. It was cold there until I felt something warm embrace me and call out my name and cry. And it was you. You saved me. My angel." She said as she kissed him gently.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Forever." She said as they started to make love.

Okay! I didn't feel like writing a lemon. Plus I suck at it! Lol This is not the end one more chapter to go. Please review! The next chapter will be posted either on these weekends or the next ones. Ja ne! =^_^=


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Please let me explain myself before you start throwing things at me and cussing me out! Ehe he he? Ok! I have a good excuse! I have been really busy with school and life! I also hadn't had that inspiration to write for a while. Even though that's not an excuse since you, my wonderful readers, supported me and reviewed and inspired me. I just have been empty...and in neutral state I guess. I am still somehow in that state but I made myself get rid of my laziness and finally update. Even though it should have been updated months ago. I hope all of your waiting was worth this final chapter! Please enjoy!**

**5 and a half months after the incident**

Sakura giggled at the look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke carefully and gently held Sakura's exposed belly as he concentrated on feeling the baby's movements.

His eyes widened when the baby finally kicked and he smiled like a little kid.

Sakura once again giggled at his expression as she gently petted his head.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and gave her one of his most charming smiles and gently kissed her belly.

Sakura was leaning on a few pillows that were against the headboard of the bed as Sasuke put her shirt down and covered her belly.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to go to Tsunade's office so she can check my condition." Sakura said as she caressed Sasuke's face.

"She should come here. You shouldn't move a lot." Sasuke said as he held her hand against his cheek.

"I can't lay in bed all day. I have to move around. Plus if I lay around so much I'll get even fatter!" Sakura said with a pout.

"You are not fat, Sakura. You are even more beautiful now then ever." Sasuke said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Don't try to make me feel better. Look how much weight I gained." she said as she frowned.

Sasuke just sighed and got up from the bed.

He put his arm around Sakura's back and helped her to sit up.

Her legs hung over the edge of the bed as he put her shoes on.

"We will go to her office, but only if I carrie you there." Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke-kun. I want to walk there myself." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Fine." Sasuke said. It was pointless to argue with her.

He put his left arm around her waist and held her right arm with his own to support her as they exited their room.

They walked to Tsunade's office as the maid's bowed to them and asked how Sakura was doing.

When they finally got to the office and entered after a 'come in' from Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled at Sakura as she led her to a small bed and told her to lay down.

She motioned Sasuke to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk as she helped Sakura to lay down.

"So how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she pulled up Sakura's shirt and pressed in some places on Sakura's belly.

"I feel fine. I don't have any morning sickness anymore and my cravings have lessened too." Sakura replied.

"Mhm. That's good. You need to rest more before the baby comes. You'll need all the strength you got." Tsunade said as she concentrated her chakra and closed her eyes to check how the baby was doing inside.

"How long until the baby comes?" Sasuke asked.

"About a week or a week and a half." She answered as she opened her eyes.

Sakura smiled as she felt the baby kick. It has been very energetic for the last few months.

Probably excited to finally come out and meet the outside world.

"The baby looks good. It is very lively, isn't it?" Tsunade said as she pulled Sakura's shirt down and helped her to sit up.

Sakura nodded her head with a smile.

"You sure you don't want to know the gender?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Sakura and then Sasuke as they both shook their heads.

Sasuke helped Sakura up as they headed to the door.

"Thanks Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Take care of yourself." she said as she smiled and nodded her head at Sasuke.

As they exited the office Sakura winced as a slight pain shot through her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke worriedly asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Yeah, I am fine." she answered as the pain passed as quickly as it came.

He hugged her gently.

"I have a surprise for you." Sasuke said as he led her down the hallway towards the garden.

"What is it?" Sakura curiously asked.

"You'll see." he said as he smirked.

Sakura gasped when they finally entered the garden.

There at the table covered by a big umbrella sat Kaoru, Naruto, and Hinata.

Naruto had his arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulder as she held a little baby boy in her arms.

Seeing the baby wasn't a surprise since they had received a letter a month earlier saying that Hinata had given birth.

But she was just so excited to see the baby up close and hold it.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears of joy as she attempted to run but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face as he ran towards them.

Sakura grinned back as Naruto envelope her in a warm bear hug.

"How are you doing, Sakura-cha-Wow! Your belly got so big!" Naruto yelled as his eyes widened.

"Don't shout like that." Sasuke said as he whacked him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for? You bas-" Naruto was interrupted as an apple hit his head.

"For being so loud, you stupid! You'll wake up the baby! So shut it!" Kaoru yelled as a vein popped up on the side of her forehead.

Sakura giggled at the scene as she finally got to the table. She could't move as fast as she used to since her belly had gotten so big.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura squealed and carefully hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek as she tried to not wake up the baby.

"I missed you so much!" Hinata said as she smiled and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh man! You two are going to make me cry." Kaoru said as tears were already running down her cheeks and she was furiously wiping them off.

She has been very emotional lately. Well she is six months pregnant.

Sakura giggled as she looked down at Hinata's baby.

There in her arms laid a little baby boy with his head comfortably snuggled against her chest.

He had bright yellow hair that were spiked in every direction possible just like his dad's.

"He is so cute!" Sakura said as she looked at his rosy cheeks as his little mouth opened.

Hinata gave birth about a month ago.

They couldn't visit each other earlier since Sasuke was busy with the council and Hinata was recovering from childbirth.

The baby stirred and then slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes the color of ocean, just like Naruto's. They were sparkling with life. His skin was also tanned. He was a copy of him.

"Oh my god! He looks just like Naruto! And here I thought he would have your eyes." Sakura said as she pouted.

"Don't worry! There will be more kids of ours running around soon." Naruto said as he grinned and Hinata blushed a deep shade of red.

"His name is Haru. It means sunshine." Hinata said as the baby looked at her and giggled while reaching for her long hair.

"It suits him." Sakura said as she sat down between Kaoru and Hinata.

"We should be going now. We have some things to discuss." Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips.

Naruto gave a peck on Hinata's cheek and kissed the baby's forehead.

They were about to leave but Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him down.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she pecked him on the cheek.

He smiled and his cheeks had a tint of pink.

Sakura giggled at him as he walked away with Naruto.

"Well, let's have a little girl chat!" Kaoru said cheerfully as she raised her glass of juice and winked.

The girls had chatted for a while when Itachi had come and taken Kaoru saying that she needed rest.

Well she didn't leave that easily. She had hit him a few times so he would let go of her but he was very persistent.

He had whispered something in her ear after which she flushed bright red and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

I guess it will be very loud tonight.

"How is the baby, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as she gently put her hand on Sakura's belly.

"It is good. It has been very lively." Sakura said as she smiled.

"When are you supposed to deliver?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama said that it will be in a about a week or a week and a half. I am scared though and nervous." Sakura said as she gently rubbed her belly.

"Of what?" Hinata asked.

"Of labor. I've heard that it hurts a lot and I am just worrying for the baby's health. The incident had caused a lot of blood loss. I don't want the baby to be unhealthy and suffer because of the decision I made to save Sasuke." Sakura said as her eyes glistened with tears.

Hinata hugged her gently.

"The baby will be healthy, Sakura-chan! Plus hadn't Tsunade-sama said that it hadn't affected the baby?" Hinata said.

"Yes, but there is always a chance that it can have some defects." Sakura said.

"Everyone has a chance of having a child with defects, Sakura-chan. Healthy women have delivered premature or babies with defects. Everyone takes those chances. But I am sure everything will be alright." Hinata said.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Sakura said as she smiled at her sister.

Slight pain had shot through Sakura's stomach once again. It had happened for the third time today.

"I should be going now. I have to prepare Haru for bed." Hinata said as she got up from the chair.

"I'll be going too. I'll take a bath before Sasuke comes back." Sakura said as they both headed to the doors.

Sakura turned back and looked back at the beautiful scenery as the wind blew her hair.

The sun was setting and the sky was painted in pinks, purples, and oranges as birds flew in the sky.

"Everything will be alright." Sakura said to herself as she smiled and headed to her room.

Sakura sat in the bathtub as her head rested on a towel.

Candles were lit as she laid in the tub with rose petals flowing in the water.

She sighed.

She was bothered with the pain she was having today.

It wasn't frequent and didn't hurt that much.

But since it wasn't that bad she didn't go to Tsunade.

She got out of the tub as she dried her body and hair with a towel.

She put on her nightgown and pulled the fluffy robe on.

She heard the room door open and shut with a click. Followed with another click which was probably the lock.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he hugged her and buried his head in her hair.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I am just tired and the dobe has been annoying me and shouting all day." Sasuke said as he inhaled her sweet scent.

Sakura giggled as he let go of her.

"I'll go take a shower, okay?" he asked as she nodded her head.

She headed towards the bed.

She slipped off her robe and hung it on one of the chairs and climbed under the warm covers of the bed.

Ten minutes later Sasuke came out of the bathroom in his shorts and climbed into bed.

He passionately kissed Sakura on the lips and brought her closer to his side.

Sakura sighed sleepily as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." she murmured with closed eyes.

"Good night." he said as he kissed her forehead and soon after drifted off to sleep.

Sakura had woken up at 5 a.m.

The pain was troubling her through the night and she barely got any sleep.

She turned her head to look at Sasuke who was peacefully sleeping with his arm around her belly.

She carefully lifted his arm up and placed it on his side.

She winced as the pain shot again.

She got up from the bed and put on her robe an slippers.

She headed towards the door and quietly exited the room.

She headed towards the big kitchen as she walked through the cool hallways.

She made some green tea for herself hoping that the pain would go away since green tea calmed her down.

It thankfully did lessen but it was still there but it wasn't shooting like it was before.

It was just dull pain that was there.

She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the tea.

Dark circles were appearing under her eyes.

She sighed once more as she took a sip from her tea.

She would have to visit Tsunade later.

She headed back to her bedroom after she was done with her tea hoping that she would get some sleep.

When she got to her room Sasuke was still peacefully sleeping.

She smiled as she climbed into bed.

She gently kissed him on the forehead and laid down to get some sleep.

When Sakura awoke it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

Thankfully she had gotten some sleep and felt much better.

She looked to her side and saw the bed empty.

Sasuke would of course be busy at this time.

She slowly got up and stretched.

She took a shower and put on her clothes.

When she came out she saw the bed made up and a tray with food on the bedside table.

Her stomach growled.

It always amazed her how the maids came just in the right moment and did everything so quick.

She sat on the bed as she excitedly started eating the delicious food.

After she was done she decided to go check on Sasuke.

She headed towards his office and was surprised when she didn't find him there.

It was 5 p.m and he usually was doing paperwork in his office.

She searched around the palace for half an hour and then finally gave up and headed towards her room.

When she got to her room she decided to change into a long and comfy dress.

She thankfully didn't have to wear the scarf around her head and face in the palace.

Unless some guests came of course.

As she put on her dress she heard the door click shut.

As she came out of the closet she saw Sasuke.

He came towards her and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I have a little meeting with the council, so I will probably be busy for the next hour or two." he said as he exhaled and wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Oh, that's fine." Sakura said as she hugged him back.

"I am sorry. I have been so busy that you haven't seen me much lately." he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. It's alright." she said as she touched his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"You are so perfect." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura giggled.

"I'll be going then." he said.

As he was about to close the door he turned his head and looked at Sakura with concern.

"Is everything alright?" he asked worry evident in his eyes.

"Yes, of course." Sakura said as she smiled.

When he nodded and closed the door she gave a sigh of relief.

She didn't want him to worry about anything. He was already exhausted with all the work and meetings.

She suddenly felt a wave of heat hit her and decided to wash her face with cold water.

She splashed her face with cold water as she looked in the mirror.

The little drops of water slid down her face as she frowned as pain shot through her stomach again.

Something was definitely wrong.

The pain shot stronger as she bent down and held her stomach.

She winced as the pain got unbearably stronger as she stood up from her bending position and balanced her weight as she held on to the counter.

As her hand touched the frame of the door for support she froze in shock.

She felt something wet run down her legs.

"Oh god!" she mumbled as pain hit her again and she dropped to the floor.

She lay writhing in pain on the floor.

Her water had just broken.

She was alone in the room with little possibility of anyone hearing her since all the maids were done with their duties for the day.

Another wave of pain hit her.

She clutched her stomach.

She was scared.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed as blackness overtook her mind.

Something was just not right.

He felt it in the pit of his stomach.

The council members were discussing how prosperous the kingdom has become.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up as the chair toppled over to the floor from the force.

"Sasuke-sama!" one of the members gasped.

"Continue the meeting without me." Sasuke said as he quickly made his way to the door and slamming the door shut as he left.

He ran to the room as fast as he could.

On the way he saw frantic maids shouting and running around in panic.

He cursed as he reached his room. He was not prepared for what he saw next.

He saw Tsunade bent down in the doorway of the bathroom.

When he reached the bathroom panic shot through him as he saw unconscious Sakura on the floor.

His eyes traveled down and he noticed her wet dress and water on the floor.

"What's goi-" he was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Pick her up. We need to go to the delivery room. She is in early labor!" Tsunade shouted as she ran to the door.

Sasuke eyes widened as he leaned down and carefully picked Sakura up.

She had a frown on her face as she writhed in pain and gasped for air.

Her whole body was covered in sweat.

His teeth clenched.

'I shouldn't have left her alone. I knew something was wrong with her yet I left her.' he thought as he tightened his grip on her and followed Tsunade.

He felt a hand weakly grab his shirt and he looked down.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura weakly asked as her eyes were half open.

"I am here now. Don't worry." He said.

Sakura smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

She was safe.

But she was scared.

What was happening?

Was her baby alright?

So many questions ran through her mind but she could only hope that everything would be alright.

She closed her eyes tightly as she gripped Sasuke's shirt as she felt a pulling pain.

She felt as if her stomach was being pulled down with unimaginable force.

She felt so helpless.

She felt like she was being a bother.

Sasuke was so busy and exhausted and here she was causing problems again.

She couldn't even properly take care of herself and the baby.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun! I am sorr-" she said as she was interrupted.

"Sakura. Stop apologizing. It's not your fault!" Sasuke said as a frown formed on his face.

She winced slightly as the pain got worse and leaned into Sasuke's warm chest.

When they finally got to the room she was placed on a high bed.

There were big pillows placed behind her back to support her.

Tsunade shouted out orders to the nurses as she washed her hands.

"Sasuke you can stay. But only if you will help and not be a bother." Tsunade said in a professional voice.

Sasuke glared slightly at her.

"Of course I will." Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand.

A nurse came over and took Sakura's undergarments off. So she was only left in her dress.

A nurse came from each side and bended Sakura's legs and held them at the ankles.

"I'll just take a look for now." Tsunade said as she pulled up Sakura's dress.

Tsunade had a serious expression as she checked Sakkura.

"This really was unexpected. But you are only one week early so there isn't much to worry about. You will have to bear with the contractions for a while." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and laid back more comfortably.

"Prepare everything. Someone get Shizune." Tsunade ordered as she washed her hands.

A nurse came over and started wiping off the sweat from Sakura's face.

Sasuke stopped her hand and took the rag from her hand.

"I'll do it." he said to the surprised nurse.

He pushed back Sakura's hair as he gently wiped off her forehead.

Sakura looked at him as she gasped for air and panted.

He wiped off her neck and placed the rag on the little bedside table.

Sakura yelped as she felt the tugging become stronger.

She screamed as the pain became unbearable.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she turned to her side and tightly closed her eyes.

Another scream escaped her lips.

Shizune ran into the room and immediately headed towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" she said as she looked her over.

"She is in labor. Try to lower the level of pain with chakra." Tsunade said as she ordered the nurses to get to their positions.

Sasuke helped Sakura sit up and held her hand as Shizune pulled her dress up and put her hands on the lower part of her stomach.

She concentrated and in a few seconds her hands lit up in a green light.

Sakura felt a little better but the pain was still there. It was getting stronger by each second that passed even with Shizune's chakra.

Sakura bit her lip trying to not scream again.

The two nurses bent her legs and held them as Tsunade took a look.

"It's time, Sakura." She said as she gave her a reassuring smile.

A nurse came up from the other side and took Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, try to calm down. Breathe in and breathe out." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura did as she was told.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura reluctantly nodded her head.

"1, 2, 3. Push!" Tsunade said.

Sakura pushed and screamed as the unbearable wave of pain hit her.

She gripped Sasuke's hand as if it was her life line.

Sasuke watched her.

He felt so useless.

She was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything to make it go away.

"The head is coming. You are doing good!" Tsunade said.

"1, 2, 3. Push!" Tsunade said again.

This was repeated a few more times with screams from Sakura.

"You have to give this one your best! 1, 2, 3. Push!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand and pushed with all the strength she had.

She screamed as she felt the pressure disappear and a baby's cry met her ears.

Her eyes widened as Tsunade held up a baby.

"It's a boy." Tsunade said with a proud smile as she gave him to Sakura.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she held the small baby that she and Sasuke had created.

She looked up at Sasuke and her eyes widened as she saw tears running down his cheeks.

She gripped his hand.

"His hair is black just like yours." she said as she smiled.

A nurse rubbed his back with a rug to make the blood circulate and warm him up.

She took the baby away and wrapped him up in a blanket.

She handed him back to Sakura.

"I am so proud of you!" said Sasuke as he leaned and kissed Sakura's forehead.

She smiled as she kissed the baby's forehead and gave him to Sasuke.

His eyes widened but he carefully took the baby in his arms.

"What will we name him?" he asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Aiko!" Sakura said as she gave a big grin.

"Love child?" Sasuke asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes!" Sakura said with a happy smile.

The doors burst open.

"I am an uncle!" Naruto screamed.

"Actually I am supposed to say that." Itachi said with a frown.

Sakura giggled.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"No. Thank you." Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head with a smile and placed the baby in Sakura's arms.

"I love you." Sakura said with eyes full of love and happiness.

"I love you too." Sasuke said with love and immense happiness reflected in his eyes as he leaned into love filled kiss.

Little coal eyes opened up to see the affectionate gesture shared between his parents and saw the love that he would surely be drowned in.

**Yay! I am so happy that I am done! 16 pages! Pheeeew! You are probably even happier that I have finally updated and finished the story. I know I know this chapter is not that eventful and interesting. Pretty sucky. I know the ending sucked. But I hope this chapter made up for the long wait at least a little bit. I can't believe that I am finally done! Kyaaaaaa! I can't wait to start on a new story! I've had so many ideas! So please watch out for the next story! Please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like! Thank you for supporting me and encouraging me! Ja ne! =^_^=**


End file.
